She
by VideoVixen
Summary: Missed opportunity and regret. It all comes to a boiling point when faced with mistakes of the past. SessInu. Inucest. M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : Another short story (well, that's my intention). Maybe a bit longer than _Roses_. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter One**

* * *

He looked at the hanyou, brows furrowing as he moved closer to his brother. Grabbing the hanyou around his chin, forcing him to look at him but the other snatched away from him. Crossing his arms across his chest as he pointedly looked away from the other once more.

The dog demon running a hand over his face, letting it rest over his mouth as he looked to the silent hanyou. Disbelief coursing throughout at the words his younger sibling just spoke aloud. "How?" He asked him.

"Oh, I don't know, Sesshomaru." The hanyou started before turning around to face him, his eyes narrowed and the sarcasm in his words apparent. "One person sticks their penis inside the other and they have this thing called sex. You know the white stuff that comes out? It tends to be quite important when making a baby."

"Damnit Inuyasha," he said in irritation, closing the distance between them to grab him by his arm. Leaning down to speak to his face directly. Lightly shaking him as his frustration sprung free. "Be serious about this. You have the nerve treat this as if it's something to take lightly."

Inuyasha snatched his arm away, his golden eyes blazing. "I don't know, okay. I don't know how but I took the test and. . .it said I was." Shaking his head of white before turning to go and sit on the edge of the large mattress. His voice more defeated as he looked to the older demon. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

He let out a long exhale. "Maybe the pregnancy test was faulty. It could have been wrong."

"All three of them?" Inuyasha whispered, staring into a mirror of amber. The hanyou shaking his head, placing his head in his hands at his brother's silence.

Sesshomaru feeling lost as he watched Inuyasha's gloomy state. "We were. . .we were careful." He said, nodding to himself as he was sure they had done everything possible to prevent this. "We used protection."

"Well we obviously weren't careful enough." Came the sardonic filled response. The dog demon's mind racing too quickly to pay it much mind.

"Father is not going to be pleased," He sighed, those words an understatement as he thought of the beating he may well receive. His father enforcing his rule of no sexual contact under his roof. He would be infuriated to discover his youngest son pregnant while in high school. "He'll be furious."

"No he won't," Inuyasha spoke more calmly than expected at the possibility of having to face his parents. "because he's not going to find out."

He rubbed across his forehead, hoping to will away the forming of the headache he felt. Searching for patience. "Inuyasha. You can not possibly hope to hide this from them. It will not be possible in your later stages of pregnancy."

"I'm not going to hide anything because there's not going to be anything to hide."

He turned to face him fully. "What are you talking-" Coming up short as he realized the meaning in his brother's words. The vulnerable look in Inuyasha's eyes confirming his fears. "You can't mean to-"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm not ready for a baby, Sess." He said lowly, the first traces of fear showing on his face and his tone. "We're not ready to be parents. What do we know about raising a baby?" His words fading into the silence.

Sesshomaru watching him before making his way over beside him. Pulling him into his chest. Inuyasha laying against him as he let the demon stroke his hair. "You're right. We don't know anything about raising a life. But I will never leave your side. I would never leave you alone. We'll stay united through this together, Inuyasha."

The hanyou pulling away to look at him with an confused look over his features. "I can't keep this baby, Sess." He told him, standing up before turning around to face him. "I. . .can't do this. We're still in high school. I'm only a sophomore. I'm sorry but. . . raising a kid is the last thing we need right now. I'm not keeping it."

Sesshomaru stood up as well. His own confusion apparent as he looked down at his brother. "You're speaking of doing away with an innocent life, Inuyasha. It breathes the same as you and I. This if life," he stressed. "that did not ask to be here. The baby is our responsibility whether we're ready to be parents or not."

The hanyou brows furrowed. Tilting his head as if having difficulty processing the words the dog had just spoken. "And what I want suddenly doesn't matter? Your not the one who has to carry it around for nine months. They're not going to look at you and say you got knocked up in high school. This is my body and I have a right to decide if I want to do this or not and I don't."

He placed his hands on either side of Inuyasha's shoulders. "You don't seem to grasp the fact that this is our child. Their is new life growing within you. It is apart of you. It is apart of me. We created this. Would you seek to destroy something you played a hand in bringing into existence."

The demon never looking away; watching Inuyasha as he seemed to stare back at him with searching eyes. "You'll hate me if I don't have it. . .won't you?"

The whispered words making the older of the two come up short. The answer not as simple as he'd thought it'd be. His jaw tightening as he slowly put space between them. His hands falling to his sides as he stared into knowing amber. Inuyasha nodding to himself before abruptly turning on his heel. Hurriedly making to leave the demon's room. The door opening up to reveal an ebony haired woman with her hand obviously raised to knock.

"Oh, there you are," she breathed in surprise, a small smile forming on her lips at noticing her son. "Just letting you know your father and I are back from the store." Her brown eyes drifting over to the watchful dog demon before turning back to look down at her child. "What's wrong, Inuyasha." Noticing the tension that hung in the air.

"I have to go, mom. I'll be back later." He rushed to get out as he passed her, the human calling out to him but only the distant sound of a door opening and closing met her.

She turned to face him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Licking across her lips in nerve as she obviously thought of where to begin. "What happened between you two, Sesshomaru?" She asked softly.

Sesshomaru turning to look behind her at the steps that made their way up the stairs. Locking eyes with his father before the older demon turned to his wife. "What's wrong with Inuyasha? He left out here without a word my way."

"I don't know," she said, turning her chocolate orbs back to her husband's eldest child. The large silver haired male seeming to pick up whatever was wrong with his youngest son concerned his first born.

He stepped further into the room, his towering height making the space suddenly seem small. His face stern as he looked expectantly at the young demon. "Why is Inuyasha upset, Sesshomaru?"

He looked to Izayoi before turning back to face his father. There was no way to ease the heaviness of the truth he was about to reveal to them. It taking everything in the young one to school his features to hide the nervousness he felt being under the older man's stare. "Father. Inuyasha has informed me that he is. . .carrying our child."

The silver haired man seemed to freeze. The dark haired woman letting out a gasp as her hand flew up to her mouth. Her eyes flickering to Sesshomaru before turning to stare at the back of her husband. "Taisho. Did he just say-"

Taisho quickly putting a hand up for silence before focusing in on the seemingly calm dog demon he raised. His face slowly morphing into disbelieving anger. "You two were intimate despite my firm standing on no sexual contact." He growled out, his rage leaking through heavier with each word spoken aloud. "In my house." He screeched, one of his hands pushing Sesshomaru until he went flying backwards onto the bed. Taisho reaching down for the belt that wound around his waist.

"Taisho, no. Stop it," Izayoi came rushing up to stand between her angered spouse and the watchful Sesshomaru. "Beating him isn't going to change anything."

"Woman. Move. I am going to beat him within an inch of his life." His lip curling back over his fang as he looked to his son. "He disobeyed me. He is not an incapable pup. Him being reckless landed them in this mess. He's going to take his punishment like the man he seems to believe he is."

"Dearest," she spoke softly, her hands raised up in a placating gesture. "I understand your upset. I'm certainly not happy about this either. But that doesn't change the fact its happened. Our son is somewhere out there scared out of his mind around God knows who. Bringing him back home to us should be your biggest concern right now."

"Izayoi. Get out of my way. The boy needs to be disciplined."

"Damnit Taisho!" She yelled, shocking both men at her uncharacteristic action. Her fists balling up at her sides as she stared up at the man that seemed to dwarf her. "You touch him or our son I'll serve you with divorce papers so fast your head will spin."

The demon's mouth falling open slightly as he stared down at her. His helplessness apparent as he looked to his wife. His golden eyes finally going over to his son. Jaw clenching as he pointed a clawed finger at the silver haired young man. "I will deal with you later." Turning to leave out the room with a snarled, 'damnit,' in his wake.

The woman heaving a visible inaudible sigh before turning to face him. "We're going to go out and look for your brother. If he returns before we get back, call us."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. Staring at him with a sadness in her eyes before leaving out after the dog demon.

Sesshomaru landing on his back with a huff as he stared up at the ceiling. Wondering if Inuyasha would really take the life of their child.

...

The three occupants of the room turned at the sound of the front door being opened. Golden eyes looking to them. The hanyou's movements slowing at being watched so intently. "What's going on?" The caution in his voice not hard to pick up as he looked them over as well. Finally closing the door behind him as their father raised up from his seat on the couch.

"Where the hell have you been?" The older man demanded as he moved in closer to his child, Izayoi standing up as well.

"Sesshomaru told us, sweetheart." She told him softly. "We know that your. . . your pregnant." The woman clearing her throat at the slight choke those words caused.

Inuyasha locking eyes with his brother. "Of course he did." He said lowly. Sesshomaru looking away from Inuyasha.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? How worried we were something might've happened to you when we couldn't find you?"

Inuyasha flinching at his father's ire directed upon him. "I'm sorry. I caught a train to the next town over. I lost track of time."

Sesshomaru stood up as well, drawing three pairs of eyes his way. "Did you. . .is the baby well?" Not able to form the words that might prove their child's demise.

"That's all your worried about isn't it?" Inuyasha asked with narrowed eyes.

"Answer the question," Taisho barked, spittle flying from his mouth.

Inuyasha looking to his father before shaking his head before bowing his head down to the ground.

"Boy, I know you're capable of speech." Taisho raising a brow as he sent his child a pointed look.

"No, okay." He said as he turned his head to look him in the eyes. "I didn't. . .I didn't kill it."

Sesshomaru letting out a deep breath, the fist over his heart loosening at hearing those words leave his brother's mouth. Opening his eyes to see Inuyasha looking at him. Moving forward to go to him but stopped short at the hand that came up between them as the hanyou made to pass him. Bypassing him without a word to take up a seat on the couch.

His mother coming to sit beside him. Watching her child with worry in her eyes. "Inuyasha," she breathed, everything she felt spoken through his name alone.

"I know," Inuyasha told her softly, his amber softening as he met her gaze. "I'm sorry mom."

"Damn right your sorry," Taisho spit out, running his hands along his face as he made his way closer to them. "I don't ask much of you two. And I expect the little I do tell you to be followed without question. So why is it your sitting here before me pregnant. Do you have any idea how drastically your life will change from this day forth? Your still nothing but a baby yourself, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha bowed his head. "I know, father. I regret not listening to you. I know we're not ready to be parents."

Sesshomaru's mouth twisting at hearing that before looking away with a light shake of his head. Feeling father stare at him but he couldn't bring himself to care. Inuyasha regretted what they did. Regretted being with him.

"Why didn't you do it?" The older man asked the hanyou, voice notably lacking its irritation. Replaced by a more calmer tone. "You could've gotten rid of the baby seeing as how we couldn't even find you."

Inuyasha looking up to his father before turning that uncertain look onto Sesshomaru. "Because I didn't want him to hate me." The barely audible words making everyone turn to the obviously stunned demon. Every ounce of breath leaving the young demon's body as his eyes held his brother's stare. Izayoi was right. He was scared.

Head whipping back towards his father at Inuyasha's attention suddenly being pulled by something their father said. Having not heard him.

"What," Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief, standing up as he stared up at the older demon. "I don't want to leave my school. There's no reason why I can't finish out there. Everyone I know is there."

"Do you really expect to be able to focus on your studies with everyone talking of your pregnancy. No, you'll graduate from an alternative school. This will ensure you still get a proper education and keep you and the baby out of harm's way."

"I'm pregnant. Not an invalid," Inuyasha argued. "Your trying to make me a prisoner." Eyes widening at seeing his father unchanging. Turning to his mother. "Mom," he cried.

Her mouth falling open helplessly as she stood up, turning to face her husband. "Taisho. I'm sure it's possible for him to stay in his school for at least a few more months. There's no reason to take him out right away."

The silver haired demon's face not being swayed at her soft tone. "You've interfered with me disciplining them before, Izayoi. They need to learn that their actions have consequences. You coddling him is not preparing him for the change coming his way in a few short months. We've been too lax with them as it is and they're over due for a reality check. They want to act like they're grown while under my roof I'm going to treat them as such."

"That's not fair," Inuyasha cried with a shake of his head.

"You should've thought of that before you spread your legs!" Taisho barked out towards him. The hanyou backing away from the dog demon: the hurt apparent in his eyes. Cutting his eyes to Sesshomaru before rushing for the stairs.

Izayoi calling after him before sending her husband a heated glance. Going up the stairs after Inuyasha.

Taisho turning his head to see Sesshomaru's bowed head. A sigh leaving him as he went to sit on the opposite couch.

"Son," Sesshomaru lifting his head to meet his father's eyes and the disappointment he saw there hurt worse than any sting of a belt. The older demon seeing his son knew of the severity of his displeasure with the situation and his actions. Tiredness settling in his old bones as he took in the submissive air of his son.

"I can't begin to explain just how disappointed I am in you, Sesshomaru." His tiredness leaking through into his words. "As the eldest I expected you to know better. To look out for Inuyasha. This child between you two will force you to grow up faster than your prepared for. Raising a child is no small matter and you'll understand the weight of your actions when it becomes your reality. I expected so much more for you."

It taking everything in him to hide the wince. His father's words cutting him deeply. The defeated air about him worse than the rage he'd rather face. It wasn't often he displeased the older dog demon and this was more serious in comparison than to times of the past. There was nothing he could say because he was old enough to know better and they both knew it.

"You'll be graduating soon," the silver haired man continued. "You will go to university as planned but you will be expected to find work to support your new family. You will take responsibility for your brother. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," he muttered.

The sigh to follow telling Sesshomaru his father wished to say more but instead opted to leave him alone in the living room. Sesshomaru standing up to go to his room upstairs. Pausing in the doorway at seeing Inuyasha sit up from his laid position. Closing the door behind him as he made his way over to the bed, the scent of tears filling the dark space.

Stopping just before climbing onto the mattress as the two looked to one another. "If father finds you here, it'll only anger him further."

"I'm already pregnant. Me being here is not going to make this any worse." A nonhumorous laugh leaving him before quickly sobering up. "This is all your fault."

Sesshomaru closed his crimson lids in a sigh, knowing Inuyasha's fear of the life he was carrying. "Need I remind you that it takes two to have sex, Inuyasha. I didn't force you and if I recall you were more than willing."

The hanyou looking away at the truth in those words and Sesshomaru finally climbed on the bed. Reaching out for the quiet hanyou. The other resisting him for a moment but eventually gave in. Tucking his face in the dog demon's neck as Sesshomaru held him close. Fresh tears scenting the air as the two shared warmth and space.

"I'm scared." The whispered words making his heart twist uncomfortably.

"I'll be here for you Inuyasha. Your my responsibility now and I'll take care of you both. You have me and I'm not going anywhere."

The demon feeling helpless as he stared ahead blankly. Silently offering comfort as Inuyasha's soft cries reached him.

* * *

Sesshomaru closed the front door behind him, walking further into the house. Noticing light spilling forth from the kitchen and knowing Inuyasha was the only one home. He went inside, seeing the hanyou sitting there with open textbooks and scattered papers. Head bent over a book as he scribbled away. Looking up as he eventually seemed to notice he wasn't alone.

Inuyasha looking back down at seeing his brother. Sesshomaru watched the slight shift in his brother, noting his brother seemed to grow uncomfortable with just his presence lately. This whole journey had been taken with tentative steps but Inuyasha seemed to shut down in a way he hadn't before. Therefore making he himself uncomfortable. Inuyasha was supposed to be able to come to him for comfort. Not lock up at seeing him. He wondered why it was. He didn't know but he planned on finding out considering they were truly alone for the first time in weeks. Inuyasha the only one mostly at home alone with everyone else going out to work. True to their father's word, Inuyasha had been pulled from public school months ago and was now in his third year of high school.

He took up a seat across from Inuyasha, the other looking up at him before turning back to his school work. Seemingly consumed with the words before him but Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha wasn't concerned with his assignments now.

Point proven when the white haired male let out a deep sigh, finally leaning back in his seat and giving him proper eye contact. "Your staring."

"And your avoiding me." The demon stated knowingly.

"I don't know what your talking about." Inuyasha responded what Sesshomaru was sure was meant to be casual as the hanyou stood up from his seat. Sesshomaru's eyes falling down to the bulging stomach his brother carried these days. Watching him amble across the tile floor to open the refrigerator.

"I make you uncomfortable. Why," he asked once Inuyasha closed the door back, a bottle of water in hand.

"Look, I'm busy right now okay. I don't need you coming in here with your nonsense and distracting me." Inuyasha grumbling under his breath as he went over to stand before one of the cupboards. Reaching inside to grab the green bottle of prenatal vitamins that rest there. Inuyasha unscrewing the cap before shaking out a large pill. Throwing one back before reaching for the bottle of water. Unaware of the silently stalking demon until the heat was almost pressed into him. He turned to face his brother. "What the hell-" Eyes widening as Sesshomaru placed either of his hands on the nearby counters. Effectively boxing him in. "What are you doing?" The slight raise in his voice not going unnoticed. Sesshomaru making to act as if he were to kiss him but the lips he reached for evading his own confirming his suspicions. Inuyasha's breath hitching as he stared back at him with panic. He leaned away, confusion filling him at seeing Inuyasha wrap his arms around himself. As if trying to appear smaller. He backed away, wondering what had happened for his brother to react so strongly to him simply being near.

The hanyou lifting his head to stare at him at seeing his retreat. Sesshomaru turning on his heel and leaving out without another word. His pointed ears picking up on the low sigh of relief. Deciding he'd deal with his brother when the fatigue of work didn't weigh as heavily on his mind.

His chance coming sooner than expected when he woke up to the sound of the bathroom door in the hallway being opened and closed. Looking to the nearby clock on the nightstand and seeing it was two in the morning. Sitting up before leaving the bed and slowly opening his bedroom door. Seeing father's bedroom door closed and knew he and Izayoi were asleep and wouldn't leave their bedroom to use the bathroom as they had one in their room. Creeping forth to the bathroom door and quietly twisting the knob before pushing it open. Peeking his head around the door to see Inuyasha standing before the mirror with his top bare. Head tilted as if studying his body. Particularly his swollen stomach as he lightly fingered the moving skin under his touch. Wondering what Inuyasha was thinking as he couldn't discern by looking at his face.

Inwardly startled when Inuyasha's head suddenly whipped towards him. Turning to reach for the red shirt thrown over the counter and the dog demon quickly made his way inside the same space. Inuyasha's eyes wide as he stared at his brother. The panic from earlier swirling around in his eyes as he held the red material over his chest as some type of barrier.

"What are you doing?" The hanyou hissed quietly, keeping a mind to remember his sleeping parents. "Get the hell out. Now Sesshomaru," he added at seeing he was just being stared at. Sesshomaru unable to help his eyes go to his brother's filled belly. As Inuyasha did his best to remain covered and hadn't let him close to him as of late. His child growing inside of Inuyasha. Their child. He found it fascinating. Which is why when the hanyou came forward with demanding arms he was taken by surprise. Inuyasha reaching for the doorknob behind him as he looked to Sesshomaru. "Get out, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gently easing his brother away from the handle. Locking the doorknob behind him. Only moving forward at seeing Inuyasha made to don his shirt once more. Taking it from his hands as he pulled him closer. The hanyou looking to him with wide eyes as he pushed at the demon's chest. Desperate to get away for reasons Sesshomaru could not see. Pure shock going through him at the tears that filled the other's eyes. Inuyasha becoming a trembling mess in his arms.

"Inuyasha," he breathed helplessly as looked back with wide eyes of his own.

"Let me go," came the desperate gasp as he continued to beat at the elder's chest with less intensity than before. The tears making his gold watery and heart piercing. Sesshomaru dropping the shirt to hold Inuyasha with both hands. Inuyasha's words a mantra to be released.

"No," the demon replied resolutely. "Tell me why. Why won't you let me hold you Inuyasha."

"I don't want you to see me like this," the hanyou gasped as he bowed his head. "I'm dirty." Sesshomaru tilting his head back to look into his brother's water filled eyes before crashing his lips over Inuyasha's tempting pair. Unleashing all the pent up sexual tension that accumulated within him over the past two months in one demanding kiss. The other's attempts at getting away growing less and less as he focused on not being swept away by his brother's need. Sesshomaru feeling Inuyasha grow heavier in his embrace as he relaxed into him. The moans that passed between them telling him his brother desired this as he: so why?

A moan ripping from Inuyasha as he forced his head back, placing his hands on the older demon's shoulders to hold him back at noticing his intent to follow after him. Inuyasha turning his head away, the hanyou's breathing coming out heavier as he littered kisses and suckles onto his neck. "Sess, stop," came the pleasure filled sigh of protest. "Please stop."

"You don't want me to stop, Inuyasha." His breath blowing across Inuyasha's peach tinted skin as he moved up to his lips. Capturing them once more and found them not nearly as resisting as before. Sesshomaru turning until Inuyasha's back met the sink counter. The other's arms looping around his neck as his own need from continuously denying them this moment was read by the older male.

The dog demon's hands lightly tracing down Inuyasha's arms as he ravaged the mouth beneath him. The pads of his fingertips barely coming into contact with his brother's stomach before feeling him tense up. Inuyasha pushing him back, the two heavily breathing as they looked to the other. Something in his brother's eyes urging him to close the space between them once more but Inuyasha quickly put a hand against his chest. "Will you stop, damnit." He said before sliding out from his trapped placement. Going to stand before the closed door. Eyeing the other as if he expected the other to try to reach out for him at any moment. "You always have to get your way. It's like my words don't reach you. I don't want you touching me, Sesshomaru. Not. . .while I'm like this."

His brows furrowing as the hanyou looked down at his stomach. "There is nothing wrong with you, Inuyasha. What is it. Do you fear I won't find you desirable so late in your pregnancy. This is why you send me away when I come to your room?"

"You don't get it, Sesshomaru." He said with a shake off his head.

"Then help me understand."

"I don't feel like me anymore. With all I'm feeling lately the last thing I need is you seeing me naked. So forgive me if I don't want to do anything sexual with you." He bit out harshly, face frowning up as he obviously battled with the urge not to cry. Raising a hand up to his forehead, eyes slipping close. "Do you have any idea. . .what's it like to feel uncomfortable in your own body. To carry something inside of you that you don't want there. The bigger I get, the more it sinks in that I am going to have a baby whether I like it or not. My life will never be the same."

"You won't. . . you won't always feel this way, Inuyasha." His words not holding in them the conviction he meant to convey. "Once she's here, you'll grow to care for her as I do."

"I want my life back," the quietly spoken huff of words holding in them a hitch of unstable laughter. "I just want things to go back to the way it used to be but that's not going to happen." Any other words he might've spoken cut short. His mouth falling open in a silent scream of pain as he suddenly bent over at the waist. Hand reaching down to cradle the underside of his stomach as his eyes squeezed shut. Sesshomaru racing forward, Inuyasha scrambling for his arm as he focused on breathing through the pain. "Shit," he said with a deep chest heave. "I-I think it's time." Looking down at the wetness that pooled beneath their feet. The hanyou's water broke.

Their daughter was ready to be brought into the world.

* * *

He looked away from his intense glare onto the carpet of the living room floor at the sound of a key being slid into the door, looking up as the ivory haired figure came walking into the house on unsteady feet. Shouting loudly his goodbye to the large car that was pulling out of the driveway.

He watched as the hanyou locked the door before slumping against it, a snort of laughter escaping him as he struggled to right himself up.

The dog demon shook his head as he looked away from his brother, rising up onto his feet from his seat on the recliner. Barely suppressed irritation taking hold of him as he looked to the clock underneath the television on the entertainment stand. It was three in the morning.

Sesshomaru turned back to his brother at seeing him finally manage to get his posturing back under his control, turning around only to jump at finally noticing him. "The hell, Sesshomaru. Why are you just standi-"

"Where have you been," The lowly spoke words very much holding a hint of a bite behind them. Slowly inching his way closer to the scent wafting from his brother. His face frowning up in disgust as the smell of the alcohol filled his sense.

His brother instantly took on a guarded expression. "Out. I told you I was going out with some friends."

He took a deep calming breath. "You didn't say you were going to stay out until three in the morning, Inuyasha."

The hanyou snorted before raising a dark brow. "What am I? A baby now. So what. The party ran a little later than we expected. At least I came back."

His eyes narrowed. "A call. A text message would've sufficed. Anything to let me know you were alright. Staying out all night, Inuyasha?" He asked in confusion. "This has never been you."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, seeing the hanyou was fully prepared to be difficult. "Maybe its always been me. I just never had the chance to really find out for myself, ya know. With you knocking me up and all."

He let out a small breath of humorless laughter, shaking his head in disbelief. "Of course. It always comes back to our daughter. As if you somehow getting pregnant is solely my fault. I didn't hear any complaints from you when we were making Meyumi, did I?"

The hanyou looked away, mouth parting in clear offense before pushing himself off the door. Coming to stand right before his brother. Tilting his head as he let his eyes roam over the dog demon's face as if truly seeing him for the first time. "I told you I wasn't ready for a kid, Sesshomaru. I told you how I felt and you didn't give a damn about my feelings. You pressured her on me."

Staring down at the hanyou as if he were mad. "Pressured," He reiterated as if he couldn't believe his ears. His tone saying it all.

"Yeah, pressured." The hanyou didn't hesitate to respond. "If I didn't somehow keep her then I was the lowest scum on the planet. If I didn't keep it you wouldn't love me anymore." He said before walking past his brother to go and take a seat on the couch. Slumping back into the plush cushioning. "I did my part. She's your kid. I've been raising her for four years. Don't I get a chance to have a little fun for myself? All I fucking do all day is change diapers and feed her. And she never stops crying. . ."

He looked down, moisture clouding his eyes as the weight of his brother's words hit him. His hands cupped over his mouth, willing away the sting in his chest. "She's your daughter, Inuyasha." His words strained and watery. Willing for the hanyou to understand. "She didn't ask to be here. You were talking of aborting our child."

"There! Right there!" Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed, abruptly standing up from the couch as he gestured out a hand towards him. "That look in your eye. As if I'm somehow this God awful monster! I had her. For you!" He cried, tears pouring down his cheeks. "And I still can't seem to do anything right in your eyes." Throwing his hands in the air with a helpless shrug.

"Your not supposed to just tolerate our child, Inuyasha." His pain manifesting into anger and it showed in his eyes. The tight set of his jaw. "Your supposed to care about her. Interact with her. Take an actual interest in her! Show that you actually give a damn. What do you thinks going to happen when she gets older and starts to understand why you push her away every time she tries to get close to you."

"I wasn't ready. Wasn't ready for a child." He muttered to himself as he started to pace the living room floor. "You pressured me. Just wouldn't stop talking about how good it would be. How happy we were gonna be. You pressured me and I gave in. Loved you. Loved you so much." He suddenly stopped and looked to his brother. "But no one's happy."

"What was I supposed to do? You were talking about taking an innocent life. I couldn't just stand by and let you kill her."

"What about me! What about my innocence!" He cried as he walked up to the teary eyed demon. Both of them with pain in their eyes. "I'm only twenty-one, Sesshomaru. There was so much we could've done. So many things I missed out on doing. And all because I didn't want you to leave me. It was like talking to a brick wall. You wouldn't even consider the possibility. . . you always try and force your will on me. I did what you wanted and it's still not enough for you. What about what I want for once?"

"I'm afraid that what you want is no longer top priority for me." Heart clenching at the blank look that slowly washed over his brother's face. "We have a little girl to consider now. Do you know that she asks about you every time your away? If I never brought her up to you, I think you'd be content to act as if she didn't exist. And yes. You missed out on a few years of your life due to caring after Meyumi but that comes with being a parent, Inuyasha. She didn't ask to be here and bringing her up in a fucked up situation is not an option. Not when we can give her so much better. She needs you. I need you."

"And I needed you. I was scared. I was so scared. . .but you didn't care about that. Only thing you gave a damn about was the child I could give you."

"That's not true. I was there for you every step of the way."

"Yeah," the hanyou muttered lowly before turning on his heels and towards the hallway. "You were such a comfort with your talks of happy family life when I was terrified out of my mind. You were such a great help." The sarcasm heavy as he disappeared down the hallway.

He followed after him to their bedroom. Looking to the ajar door further down the hall before going in after his brother. Closing the door slightly behind himself. Walking in further to watch Inuyasha strip out of his clothes.

He watched in silence as Inuyasha stripped and made his way into the connecting bathroom. The door slamming with greater force than necessary behind him. He watched him go before shrugging off his own clothing and heading for the large bed.

Listening to the running water in the bathroom as he thought of the silver haired little girl in the room down the hall. Wondering where her papa was tonight at dinner. He'd lied. Like every other time. And like every other time, felt disgusted with himself. What was he supposed to say to a four year old. That Inuyasha would rather be out partying than spend time with her?

He opened his eyes at the flush of a warm and wet body pressing against his back, an arm coming around to hug his waist as the press of lips met his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered against his skin. "Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." Another kiss pressed against him at the silence that followed. "Sessh-"

"There's going to be a day where you'll have to take responsibility for you own actions, Inuyasha." Speaking towards his shoulder as he cut in. "You may not have wanted to have Meyumi, but you still chose to carry her. Me wanting her aside. She's your daughter just as much as she is mine. Your going to have to start accepting the choices you made."

He heard the hitch and felt Inuyasha still for a moment before the pressure of the arm around him disappeared. The hanyou turned his back to him but the feel of him behind him never left. Neither of them slept that morning.

...

He made his way to the front door, exhaustion gripping him as he stuck his key into the cylinder. Stepping inside his home and closing the door back. He walked down the hall and made to call out to Inuyasha to let him know he was back but came up short at the sound of laughter. A smile found his lips as he thought maybe. . . hoped it had something to do with Meyumi.

He quietly made his way towards his and Inuyasha's shared bedroom, peeking inside to see Meyumi sitting in the center of their bed. Her tiny frame seemingly being swallowed up by the sheer size of the mattress. Her hanyou ears sticking from her head of silver strands swiveling at every sound that left the hanyou. Her golden eyes locked onto the smiling hanyou currently walking around the bedroom. Phone pressed up against his ear.

"Ha. Yeah, I can go out tonight. What time are you coming to pick me up. . . Fine. Yeah, that's good. What club. . .ugh, I don't like the bartender. He's creepy. . .Haha, I know. At least the drinks are cheaper."

The demon's eyes drifted back to his daughter, seeing her tiny hands holding out the yellow sippy cup towards her papa. The hanyou too busy rifling through the closet to see.

"Papa." Mia called out softly.

Only laughter greeted her as Inuyasha described the outfit he had in mind for tonight to whomever he was talking to on the phone.

"Papa!" She yelled out louder.

Inuyasha sighed as he turned his head towards her, seeing the cup she held out towards him. "Yeah, she's hungry." He spoke into the phone as he dropped a pair of gray jeans and walked over to the bed. Taking the cup from her hands. "He should be back soon. Then I'll start getting ready. Then he can take over. It's like I can't breathe for five minutes. I can't wait to get out. She's been driving me up a wall all day. . ."

Meyumi suddenly started to cry and the hanyou sucked his teeth as he looked to her in irritation. "I'll call you back. I need to try to get her to sleep. . .Yeah, see ya."

He hung up the phone before casually tossing it on the opposite side of the bed of Meyumi. "Alright. Stop crying. Damn."

Sesshomaru looked to the opposite wall of him, listening to his child's cries and his brother's obvious irritation. Moisture filled his eyes but he refused to let the tears fall. He closed his eyes, head thrown back against the wall as he pulled his emotions together. Several deep breaths before he turned and walked into the bedroom.

Meyumi's sadness broke his heart and he didn't hesitate to reach for her at the arms that reached out for him.

"Good, your back." He looked to his right, seeing the yellow sippy cup held out towards him. Now filled with a red substance. He took it and handed it to Meyumi, who's sniffles soon morphed into loud gulping as she looked to her papa. Tears clinging to her dark lashes. The hanyou turned back to the closet. "Hey, I'm going out tonight. Should be back around one but don't bother waiting up for me."

Managing a faint hum as the hanyou turned to the bathroom to get ready. Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of the bed with Meyumi. The little one leaning back into him as she drank. Lightly bouncing her as he stroked the hair identical to his own. Her facial markings his own. Only thing linking her to Inuyasha were the ears they shared. He mumbled apologies in her soft ears that brushed against his lips. Not quite sure what it was he was apologizing but knowing his daughter deserved far more than what she had. Whether it was her papa's lack of interest in her or his failure as her father to make it work, he didn't know. But he was sorry for either case.

He rocked her as he listened to Inuyasha in the shower. Doing his best not to look at him when he came out of the bathroom to get ready to go out once again. Chatting away to people over the phone who didn't truly have his best interest at heart. . .but it's who his brother chose as company. He tried to be understanding. Knowing Inuyasha's pregnancy made him miss out on many things teenagers his age usually got to do before adulthood. He figured maybe allowing the hanyou out every now and then without protest would alleviate some of the tension between them surrounding Meyumi but he saw how foolish hope had made him. Their problems ran far deeper than Inuyasha missing out on school dances and making up for time lost. It didn't matter anymore. Meyumi was his first concern now and the same could not be said for Inuyasha.

A car horn from outside made him turn to face his brother. Seeing his brother dressed in faded dark jeans that flattered his frame along with a red silk button down. A black leather jacket completing his ensemble. Hair bound behind him in a high ponytail. Looking pristine in it's ashen color.

"Yeah, I hear ya. I'm headed out now. . .alright." The house phone placed on the dresser before Inuyasha turned to face him. Making his way over to the bed and bending down to kiss him but the demon turned his head. Feeling the questioning stare burn into the side of his head. "Um, I'll see you later. Love you." The uncertainty in his words palpable but he pulled away before turning towards the bedroom door.

Sesshomaru watching him go. Looking down at the slumbering figure in his arms at the sound of the front door closing. As was usual, Inuyasha hadn't bothered to look her way. No words of goodbye.

He kissed her head, gently easing her to lay on the mattress before walking over to pick up the house phone. Punching in a set of familiar numbers before walking out the door after one last parting glance toward Meyumi. Walking into her bedroom to hear the line had finally been connected. Switching on the light before walking over to the closet. Picking out the purple and yellow backpack his daughter fancied.

"Sesshomaru. To what do I owe this pleasure." The teasing words not taking away from them the thickness of sleep in the owner of the deep voice.

"Naraku. I need to bring Meyumi over for a while." He told the spider hanyou as he gathered a few of Meyumi's clothes. A dark haired man he'd met while attending classes at the university. Both majoring in Business. The two striking up a fair friendship of sorts over the years.

"Yeah, of course." The spider's words more serious. Sleep seemingly lifted.

"It's just for a few hours. I'll be heading for my mother's home in Kyoto in the morning. I just. . .I need to get her away from here."

"You two are always welcome here. I take it he's still-"

"It's. . . not working." He cut in.

"Alright. I'll look out for you."

"I appreciate it."

"I'll see you soon."

He hung up, zipping up the backpack and picking up a thick coat and shoes before walking out and back towards the master bedroom. Going over to their closet and grabbing a small duffle bag. Throwing in some clothing of his own before going over to a sleeping Meyumi. Bending down to slip on her shoes before making to put her jacket on. Her face frowning up at being disturbed but he managed to cover her before she fully awakened. Watching her gradually slump back into the bed before going over to pick up their belongings. Taking the car keys from the nightstand.

He loaded the silver car before going to retrieve his daughter. Strapping her in before taking up the space behind the wheel. Backing away from the home and driving off into the night. Looking to Meyumi as he drove. Wondering why Inuyasha couldn't feel what he did for the little silver haired girl.

...

The expected red car that parked in front of the spider's home had finally arrived. The dog demon lifting his head from out of his hands as he watched the white haired figure leave from the driver's side with a slam of his door. Stalking around the front of his car and toward the front door of the modest sized home.

Sesshomaru rising up from his seat on the porch and walking down the few steps to meet his approach.

"Are you crazy," the hanyou demanded to know as he neared him. Turning to look at the home behind him before turning his golden stare onto him. "You think you can just up and take my baby?" Making to walk around the demon but was stopped by the arm that wrapped around his waist. Pulling him towards him and keeping him pinned against him. Ignoring the push to his chest as the hanyou made to dislodge from him. Both wrestling as Inuyasha made to get to the spider's door.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Inuyasha yelled in irritation at seeing the demon had no intentions of letting him go. "That's my daughter. I carried her."

"Then act like it," Sesshomaru bit back with a shake of his brother's shoulders. "because what you've been giving her isn't going to work anymore. This is more emotion out of you than I've seen concerning Meyumi."

The hanyou closed his eyes in a sigh. His expression saying he was searching for patience. "Sesshomaru. I'm not doing this with you. Go get my daughter and your stuff. You are not leaving."

"I'm not staying. Not if you were continue the way you are now. There is no point in going back if it will remain the same."

"Great. What am I doing wrong now, Sesshomaru. What do you want from me now." The hanyou said with a sigh, stepping back from his brother. Raising a brow. "You want me to stop going out at night. Is that it?"

"It would be a start," he started cautiously. "Meyumi. The way you treat her. . ."

"And how do I treat her, Sesshomaru? Hn. I've never raised a hand to her. Never yelled at her. Don't I take care of her? I'm not a monster."

"No, but the way you are around her now isn't much better. I shouldn't have to tell you to care for your daughter. She doesn't understand now but one day when she's old enough she will. And how do you think she'll respond to you then?" Looking down the dark street as he took a deep breath. "When's the last time you hugged her? I don't think you've ever even told her you loved her." Looking back at his brother expectantly. "Do you even love her?" He asked with bated breath.

Inuyasha's mouth falling open but no words came forth. His lips gradually closing shut as he looked to him. Apparently having nothing to say.

Shaking his head past the lump that formed in his throat. Closing his eyes only to open them at the hands that reached for him. He pushed Inuyasha back, his eyes ablaze with hurt and fury. He couldn't even say he loved their daughter.

"Sess-"

"You can't even say it. You don't deserve her Inuyasha, and you're going to regret missing out on her. I refuse. . .to have my daughter around you." Slowly walking a few steps back from the other as he looked into eyes like his own. "Your better off staying out of her life than being in it and treating her as you are now. I'll make sure to love her enough she won't even notice your gone. Stay away from her. And stay away from me."

"You don't mean that," the hanyou taking a step forward but stopping with wide eyes at the hand that rose in the air signaling to stay away. "You can't mean that," he continued on with a desperate shake of his head. "You can't just leave."

"Watch me," he whispered with serious eyes as he turned his back on the white haired male. Walking up the steps that led to his friend's home.

"Your just. . . your just upset right now," the hanyou said to his retreating back. "I'll. . . I'll come back in the morning and we. . . can talk about this. Sess, don't do this," he cried out at seeing he was ignored.

The dog demon closing the door behind him before leaning back against the door. Slowly shaking his head as he finally allowed the tears to pour down his face. Raising a hand to stifle the light sobs that left him. Taking a moment of solitude in the dark space to shed his weakness because the little silver haired girl in the next room needed his strength.

He felt as if he were being torn in two separate directions. His heart was split in two. The love he held for Inuyasha. It would never disappear but he'd lock it deep within himself.

Meyumi would be just fine. He'd make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : Made an email for my readers. Somewhere in my bio if interested.

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

He stood there for a moment. Warring with himself as he continued to stay rooted in place or chasing after what he wanted. Staring at the door his brother disappeared through. With Meyumi. . .

Taking a step forward in the grass before abruptly stopping and turning away with a strained sound of frustration leaving him. Raising a hand up to his face to furiously swipe away at the twin trails of moisture. Making to clear his blurred vision only to be replaced with more unending tears. Cupping both hands over his face as he wondered if he could really let them go. Turning to get his brother and child only to once more turn on his heel. One hand supporting his hip as the other went up to comb the bangs back away from his forehead. Letting out a heavy breath as he slipped his eyes closed. Lips tucking into themselves as he tilted his head back. Letting the coolness of the night flow over him. Taking several calming breaths to will away the painful hold over his racing heart. Only the occasional sniffle heard as he wiped away at his face. Turning to face the dark home Sesshomaru took Meyumi into. Staring at it blankly as the dog demon's words ran through his mind. The hurt in his brother's eyes enough for his own to sting.

Sesshomaru declaring he'd love Meyumi enough their little girl wouldn't bother to miss him. Nodding to himself as the weight of those words sunk in. "You do what you said you would," he whispered into the silence of the night. Letting the faint breeze carry his words with them. "Give her so much love she won't even notice I'm gone."

The corners of his lips curling slightly into a pained smile as he stared down at his feet. He didn't deserve her and he was aware of it. It's why he would let them go. Eyeing the house for a quick moment before turning and leaving as silently as the wind.

* * *

"Your pretty hot." Came the shouted words over the club's electronic music pulsing through the speakers. The hanyou grinning at the dark haired demon behind him as he swung his hips low in a back and forth motion over the other's groin. His lips parting in a delicious gasp at the hand that came to settle over his hip. The handsome demon moving with him even closer under the dark lights of the dance floor.

Rocking his hips side to side as he let the beat wash over him. Turning his head with a smile in the opposite direction at the nose that came to settle against the side of his neck. Warm hands gliding along the sides of his hips before slowly making their way upward in the lightest of touches. The pleasant sensation enough to make him close his eyes with a part of his lips. Grinning at the harsh yank back into the muscular body behind him. Breath billowing over the ears perched atop of his head before the noticeably more husky words were spoken into them. "Let's get out of here."

The hanyou turning his head up to look into watchful cornflower blue eyes before turning around to face the man he planned on getting lost in tonight. "Your place," he started before leaning forward to whisper in the man's pointed ear. "or mine." Pulling back to stare into bright blue orbs.

The club's side door being slammed open as the two connected bodies spilled out into the building's side alley. Inuyasha's hands reaching wherever they could as the demon made to ravage him whole. The dark haired man growling as he shoved the hanyou up against the side of the club's foundation. Shared moans and sure hands bringing the opposite body ever closer.

Head tipping back in a moan at the soft lips that attacked his neck before bringing the demon's face back towards him. Hands cupping either side of the face meshed with his own as the other placed his hands under his shirt. Fingers skimming and groping his hips before bringing their lower halves together in shared heat.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowing as his eyes opened, seeing the demon's handsome face with his eyes closed and deep into their shared kiss. A grimace of pain taking over his features at the painful roll in his lower stomach. A hiss leaving him as he pushed the other back. The demon backing off some with a confused look as he looked to the white haired male, his chest heaving lightly. "What's. . . what's wrong. Why'd you stop."

The hanyou squeezing past the demon as he turned to his left, body hunched over as he fought down the pressure building within his throat. Clapping a hand over his mouth as he moved further away from the dark haired male and closer to the opening of the dark alley way. One hand raised along the wall to support his suddenly weak body as he slowly walked forward. Wondering if he might've went too hard on the drinks tonight.

"Hey. Are you. . .are you alright?" Came the uneasy question as the other awkwardly stepped in time to the hunched over figure. Casting the occasional glance towards the opening of the alley. A gasp leaving the hanyou at the intense pain in his middle and his insides didn't hesitate to crawl up his throat and meet the ground. Sprays of regurgitation spilling forth in between the fingers clamped over his mouth as he fought back the waves of nausea.

"Fuck!" The dark haired demon shouted as he looked down toward his vomit covered shoes, head whipping up with disgusted eyes toward the dry heaving hanyou. "Fuck this. I'm outta here."

The demon turning toward the club's side entrance and quickly yanking the door back open. Inuyasha's hand scrambling for purchase along the brick wall as he righted himself. Catching his breath as he turned golden eyes onto the entrance of the dark alley. The streetlights casting a faint glow up ahead as he willed his body towards it. The pain enough to make falling to his knees so tempting but he stopped on his feet instead. Eyes closing as he took a moment to gather his strength. Breathing through the nausea: only opening his eyes at seeing he was not in immediate threat of bringing up a now empty stomach. Pushing away from the building with a grit of teeth as he slowly made his way to the street. Thankful for the taxi parked nearby as he dropped down into the backseat.

...

His head turning with a grimace at the loud banging that pierced his slumber. A sigh passing his lips before he opened his eyes. Staring up at the ceiling before suddenly rising up onto his elbows. Seeing he was still in the clothes he'd worn to the club. Biting into his lip at noticing the lack of pain blossoming throughout his middle. Quickly turning his head toward the front door at another round of banging.

"Coming!" He called out before leaving the sofa, jogging over to the front door before opening it up to reveal two dark haired young men. One holding up the cellphone in hand as he looked into golden eyes. A delicate eyebrow raised as he walked past the hanyou and into the living room. "I was just about to call you. We've been trying to reach you since last night." Dark purple eyes raising to look to him as he settled himself on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah," the other started in as he walked past. Inuyasha closing the door behind them before making his way to the recliner. Watching the blue eyed boy flop back onto the sofa with less grace than his companion. "You just vanished without a word last night."

"Yeah," he uttered with a small shake of his head. "I just. . .I had to get out of there."

"What happened." Purple eyes looking upon him curiously with a tilt of his head. "I saw you hugged up with some guy. Next thing I know your gone. And from the looks of things, I'm guessing you didn't get any last night." The demon said with a conspicuous look around.

"No, Byakuya." He said in middle irritation as he massaged the slight pounding in his temple. "My stomach was bothering me. I think I just had too much to drink."

"Hey, that's not the first time you mentioned your stomach." Bankotsu muttered almost disinterestedly before suddenly perking up. "Dude, what if your pregnant." The dark haired human said with comically wide eyes only to let out a laugh at suddenly being thwacked in the head with a nearby pillow by Byakuya.

"Your not helping, Bankotsu. We're supposed to help him feel better."

"Chill. He knows I'm just joking. Right, Yash?"

The hanyou's eyes wide as he stared at the carpet between his feet. In a daze as that single word brought his world to a screeching halt. Pregnant.

"Look what you did, Bankotsu."

"Fuck, it was just a joke. I didn't know he'd take it so seriously. Hey, Yash. It was just a joke man."

He quickly brought a hand down to rest over his stomach. The past week suddenly making a lot more sense. The early mornings spent over the toilet. The sudden dizzy spells and random cases of nausea. The fatigue. All the signs he had when he carried Meyumi. How had he not realized.

"Inuyasha. Do you. . . you really think your pregnant?" Came the hesitant words from the dark haired demon.

"What the fuck, Yash. I thought you were using protection."

"It's a little too late for that now, Bankotsu. Inuyasha. I'll go with you to the clinic. If your pregnant, they'll get rid of it. No need to stress out over it."

"Yeah," Bankotsu breathed. "I'll lend you the money for the procedure. Get it out of you before it's—"

"Get out," the whispered words causing silence to descend over the living room. The hanyou slowly raising his head to look at the two men before him. His eyes watery as he stared at them unseeingly. "Get out," he said again with a slight furrow of his brows. Suddenly standing up from his seat to go and stand before the door. Opening it up as he looked to the two.

"Um, yeah, sure. We'll. . .call you later." Bankotsu spoke before the two exchanged glances. Rising from the sofa and leaving Inuyasha's home without another word. Closing the door with a soft shut before turning to his back to it. Hands over his face as he realized he was pregnant. His body slowly sliding down the door until he sat over the tile there. Head thrown back as he cried. The tears pouring like a stream as he sat alone and cried his heart out.

These past few weeks some of the loneliest despite being around strangers almost every night. The ones he took home only making him forget his reality for a short time but it was better than remembering what he'd done to his family. And how he'd wanted them back ever since. Staying in a home that had good memories along with the bad. Just to keep some form of connection to the two love's he'd lost.

His sobs now accompanied by the occasional laugh until he sat there chuckling. His laughs watery and oddly happy. A smile on his face as he stared forward without seeing anything.

It didn't matter he was alone with absolutely no one. That despite using protection, he somehow was going to have another baby. Had no idea who the father of his child was, but that was okay. This baby would know so much love that he or she would never have any reason to doubt it. This baby was a blessing. Another chance to do what should've been done with Meyumi.

This baby was his second chance.

Hurriedly wiping at his face as he brought both hands to rest on either side of his flat stomach. He would keep his child and do right by him or her.

He wouldn't repeat the mistakes of his past. Smiling as he looked down at his belly, already wanting to meet the life growing inside him.

* * *

"Alright, Inuyasha. You are in fact around seven weeks into your pregnancy."

He nodded with a quick breath, already knowing that but it was nice to hear the confirmation anyway. Leaning forward a bit as he noticed the doctor's dark grey eyes trained onto the papers on the clipboard.

"My baby. Is my baby okay?" His eyes trained onto the older human's face before falling onto the papers in the man's hands. Sure they consisted of the results from the multitude of tests he'd taken.

The man's head of short ebony locks streaked with grey turning as he set the clipboard onto the nearby sink before turning to give the hanyou his undivided attention.

"Mr. Miyata. It is incredibly common to binge drink without knowing your pregnant. As it is several weeks before one expects they're carrying, most don't realize and tend to carry on as normal. I will not lie to you. Their are some risks of harming your baby after the first two weeks of pregnancy as it's around that stage the baby's vital organs being to develop. And you've stated you've been drinking heavily for quite some time. The chances of any lasting damage to the fetus now are small but we'll monitor the baby closely just to make sure everything is as it should be. Any major developmental problems and deformities usually occur in children exposed to alcohol by their mother's throughout their whole pregnancy. Your tests didn't show anything that sparked my concern. Just keep coming in for your appointments and we'll do what needs to be done for you and your baby."

He nodded, a smile taking over his lips. "Okay. Thank you Doctor Funai." Rising from the exam table to shake his doctor's hand before leaving the examination room. Stopping on his way out to schedule another appointment before going home to his new apartment.

* * *

He smiled a sad smile as he stared down at the photograph slightly ruined around the edges as he sat on the couch. Setting aside the bowl of vanilla and chocolate mixed ice cream: opting to stare at his brother's face instead. Remembering that day at the park well. Sesshomaru cradling an sixteen month old Meyumi to his chest as he leaned against the base of a large tree. His eyes closed as he joined their daughter in sleep. He'd snuck this photo, unable to resist capturing the moment. His own little secret. Reminiscing that day as one hand lightly rubbed circles over his extended exposed stomach. Looking away from the photo to look down at the movement under his flesh. Face frowning up as he shifted his position slightly. A more intense pain making itself known before dying down. Circling over the spot there before deciding to put the photo down on the arm of the couch and reach for the melting treat beside him.

Watching the television screen as he ate, wishing not for the first time his mother were here with him. She'd been a great help with Meyumi when he carried her but he liked to think she was still watching over him and her unborn grandchild. Father too. He had to visit their gravesite again soon. Sure the roses he'd put out had died out by now.

Another pain worming its way down before he set the ice cream aside. Standing up from his seating. One hand supporting his back as he focused on taking deep breaths. Walking into his bedroom to grab his cellphone as he dialed in the number to a close friend. Practicing his breathing exercises until the line connected. "Miroku. It's time." He spoke, oddly calm as he gathered his prepared hospital bag despite the almost frantic words in his ear. Hanging up once he got the other to calm down and remember their plan once it was time for the baby to arrive.

Waiting outside in front of his apartment complex as he watched the black car come to a screeching stop before him and the dark haired human came running to his side. Grabbing the bag and helping him walk around to the passenger seat. Eyes closed as he listened to Miroku scramble around him.

It was time to meet his baby.

...

His mouth falling open at feeling the faint pull from his body at the demoness obstetrician's sure hands. The long procedure of the cesarean section finally producing the end result as he watched the pediatrician take his baby in her hands. A smile finding him as he saw a head of black hair. The surgeon set on fixing him back up as he watched the quiet, small bundle in the brown haired woman's arms. The pediatrician tending to his baby at the nearby warmer. His smile stretching as he finally heard his baby's cries. Resting his head back as he watched them. His breathing shallow and slow as he watched her clean the wriggling form. His eyes heavy as he watched her smile down at his baby. Her blue eyes finally looking to him after she wrapped the tiny body in a blanket.

"Your son is beautiful, Mr. Miyata. A beautiful healthy baby boy."

A boy, he thought. Not caring to know the gender because he would love him or her the same. Feeling Miroku's fingers gently comb away the white locks from his forehead. The human adorned in scrubs as he stayed by the hanyou's side. The two watching the woman come closer their way before handing the baby into the dark haired man's arms with the mother's permission.

"He's gorgeous, Yash." The human breathed as he looked down at the bundle carefully cradled in his arms.

The hanyou trying his hardest to keep his lids open with the fatigue and anesthesia coursing through his system. "I wanna. . . wanna see him." He managed to get out, keeping his eyes open as Miroku bent down enough for him to get a look at his son's face.

A shaky hand going up to cover his mouth in shock as he looked upon the mini magenta colored stripes on his baby's cheeks. Wrapping around to rest under his closed eyelids. The stripes singular instead of consisting of two but the placement and coloring were the same as his father's. The tan skin and face belonging to him. Pointed ears sticking out proud over the thick short locks. Wiping at his cheeks to look at his sleeping baby with nonblurred eyes. Wanting to hold him but knowing that wouldn't be best right now with the anesthetics in his stream. The tears silently pouring as he looked upon his brother's pronounced feature now on their son. He hadn't lost Sesshomaru completely.

He had of piece of him now with their son.

"Yasu Miyata." He breathed. His son's face the last thing he saw before darkness overtook him.

* * *

"Yasu?" He called out, looking into his son's room: wondering where he had disappeared off to during his own birthday party. Looking into the bathroom before walking down the hall into his own bedroom. Making to turn back around but stopped as he noticed light spilling from underneath the door to his closet. Silently making his way over before slowly pulling the door back. Watching the dark haired boy bent over the only picture he had of Sesshomaru and Meyumi. The shoe box he usually kept it in open and lay discarded along with a few other mementoes from his past.

His eyes going to his son's face. Seeing the almost blank look that took over the little one's face. No doubt making out the similarities with the stripes on his face with the people on the photograph. Leaning against the door frame as he broke into his son's concentration. "You shouldn't go into people's things without their permission, Yasu."

The dark haired boy hurriedly lifting his head at seeing he was caught. Placing the photo back along with everything else into the box before sliding it back into its original place in the far corner. Standing up before turning amber eyes onto the watchful hanyou. "I'm sorry, papa. Those people. . .they have the same markings as me." Yasu said in wonder, his eyes narrowing the tiniest bit in thought.

Inuyasha hummed with a nod. Heart in his throat as he realized his son was growing up and more curious. More aware. The inevitable no longer as far away as he would've liked.

"Do you know them, papa." Yasu's golden eyes wide and expectant.

Inuyasha slowly lowering himself to his son's level before clapping a hand on either shoulder. "Tell you what. How about you enjoy being an eight year old today and I'll explain it to you when your older. Okay?" He asked with a quirk of his brows.

Yasu's eyes trained on the hanyou as he slowly nodded his head. The watery words not going unnoticed by the dark haired boy. Inuyasha smiling at him before rising to his full height. "Why don't you go back into the yard. Your friends are asking about you and it's almost time to cut the cake."

Yasu nodding with a grin before racing past the hanyou. Inuyasha letting out a shaky breath as he reached for the shoe box. Looking at it for a moment before placing it on the shelf above. Shutting off the light and following his son back outside.

* * *

The sound of the front door opening making Inuyasha get up from his seat at the table, hurriedly slipping the photo into one of the cupboards before shutting the door back. Wiping at his face before turning to greet his son. Leaning back against the counter. A smile forming at seeing the young demon rip the earbuds from his pointed ears at spotting him.

"Hey," Yasu called out as he set his backpack into one of the chairs at the table before sitting down in another.

"Hey. How was school?" He asked.

His son shrugged. "Fine. Aside from Ms. Amari being a bitch today. Again."

"Language," he reminded with a shake of his head as he walked over to the refrigerator. Looking over what they had. "What do you want for dinner, squirt."

"I see someone's really putting their newly acquired culinary skills to use." Yasu mumbled as his fingers typed away over the screen of his cellphone.

He shook his head with a grin. His son really was a little shit. "I don't hear you complaining." He tossed out with a raised brow.

"Oh, I'm not. Can you make some more of that shrimp stuff. That was pretty good."

"Shrimp stuff it is," he muttered as he took out some of the needed ingredients for the Asian zucchini noodle stir-fry his son had in mind. "Hey, grab that pan out of the cabinet for me."

"Alright." Yasu mumbled with a few more taps of his fingers before rising from his seat. Passing the hanyou. The single plait of waist length ebony swishing behind him as he went. The sound of cabinets opening before his son's voice reached.

"I don't see it." Before another cupboard was opened.

Inuyasha sighed, making to look for it himself as he straightened out. Shutting the refrigerator and looking over to his son but words left him as he saw Yasu holding the photograph he'd hidden.

"I thought. . .you stopped looking at this." Yasu said in confusion before finally lifting his amber eyes to him. Inuyasha eyeing the picture before walking over to the stove. Placing the vegetables and shrimp down onto the counter.

"Your just going to ignore me." Yasu questioned.

"I heard you, Yasu." He spoke toward his shoulder.

"Okay," the dark haired boy drawled as he closed the distance between them. "I remember you promising me you wouldn't look at this anymore. All it did was make you cry." He finished softly, eyes growing distant as he remembered back to those times.

"I did Yasu. It's. . . complicated."

"I also remember you saying you'd explain this to me when I was older."

He immediately shook his head. "Your not ready, Yasu."

"I am ready. Papa, look at me." The hand coming to land on his shoulder making him look to the young man to his left. "I'm almost eighteen. I'm not a little kid you can just hide things from anymore. I'm old enough to understand whatever it is your scared to tell me. I'm ready."

Those soft words backed up by the conviction in them. His son's eyes unwavering and it reminded him of Sesshomaru then. He wiped at his eyes before turning to face his child.

"Your right. Your not a little kid anymore." He nodded. "You deserve to know the truth of who you are." Walking away from the stove before taking up his seat at the table. Gesturing toward the other chair at seeing his child unmoving. Yasu looking to him curiously as he took up a seat. Inuyasha holding a hand out and the demon handed him the picture.

"You got your markings from him," he started as he stared down at the sleeping dog's face.

"Yeah," Yasu breathed as he too looked down at the demon. "I figured as much when I saw it. You don't have the markings. Who. . . who are they?"

"He's my brother." he said, their eyes meeting after that admittance. The young demon's mouth curving up into the makings of a smile.

"I have an uncle." He questioned before his dark brows met inward. "Where is he now? Did you two have a falling out? Is that why he never came around."

A hand coming to rest before his mouth before he quickly brought it down. Lacing his fingers together as he looked into his son's eyes. "He's. . . not just your uncle, Yasu. He's. . . he's your father."

The dark haired boy blinked. Looking to the hanyou. His confusion apparent. "That's. . . that's my father." He asked.

Inuyasha biting his lip as he took in his son's reaction. They never discussed who his father was. Yasu a smart enough kid to piece some of the puzzle together on his own. Looking to his papa as his mother and father. "The little girl in the picture. Her— her name's Meyumi. She's your older sister."

Yasu falling quiet as he stared down at the silver haired pair. "What happened. He. . . he didn't want me?"

"Oh no, Yasu. That's not it." He said before reaching out for his son's hand. "He doesn't know about you."

The teen lifting his head to look at his papa. "I don't understand."

"I know, sweetheart." Unable to help delving into his maternal side at the vulnerable look in his son's eyes. "My brother. Your father. He left me because of something I did. I was doing," he corrected. "He was protecting, Meyumi."

"Protecting?" Yasu asked, obviously finding the idea of his papa harming anyone ridiculous. "You've never hurt me. You wouldn't have hurt your own daughter."

"Their are different types of hurt, Yasu." He reminded the other softly. "I had Meyumi at a very young age. Not much older than you actually. Too young to understand just what being a parent really all entailed. Too young to want to be pregnant let alone care for a baby. I wasn't how am I now, Yasu. The way you know me isn't the way I was with her. It's why your father left me."

The young demon looked down. "Why didn't you ever tell him about me?"

"I always planned on telling you about him. He told me he never wanted to see me again and I respected his wishes and never tried to find him. Not that I would've had any idea where to look. He would've adored you, Yasu and I'm sorry I took that away from you. When he left, I had no idea I was carrying."

"Did you want me?" Yasu asked.

He nodded. "Yes. When your father left, I started going down a dark path. I was partying almost every night and leaving with strangers from clubs. My life had no direction until I realized I was pregnant. I didn't know who the father of my child was but that didn't matter. I loved you as soon as I realized you were growing inside me. I only knew you were Sesshomaru's when I saw your face," he smiled.

Yasu letting out a deep breath as he processed everything he was told. "That's why you would cry when you would look at that picture."

"Yeah. I look back on it and wish I could've done a lot of things differently. It's. . ." He shook his head, placing his face in his hands.

"I want to meet him."

The corner of his lips twitching before bringing his hands down. "I knew you would. I'm sorry Yasu but I can't help you there."

"I'll find him," the young demon declared.

He told him everything. The truth. Even if it hurt to admit some of his more cold-hearted moments to someone who viewed him as one of the most loving people. How he felt about carrying a baby at such a young age when his other friends were out free living their carefree adolescent lives. The love he had for his brother. How he regretted hurting his daughter. That was his biggest regret.

"Don't you think you should at least try and see if she'd be willing to build that bond between you now. She'll never know how you feel if you don't tell her. I'm sure there's some questions she would want answered. Things only you can answer."

He looked to his son before turning away. Hands laced before his mouth. Silent tears pouring down his face behind closed lids as he thought of seeing the child he never got to know. "She'll hate me." He whispered.

"She'll be hurt. But if you could have a relationship with her now, wouldn't you do what you could to make that happen?"

He cut his eyes to Yasu before ultimately slowly nodding his head. "The last thing I would want to do is hurt her any more than I'm sure I already have." He muttered as he wiped under each of his eyes. Looking towards his son at the hand that entwined with his own.

* * *

"Mr. Oba? Mr. Miyata will see you now." The young dark haired demon set down the magazine on the nearby side table before standing to his full towering height. Fixing his black suit top as he nodded in the demoness receptionist's direction, following after the other woman who served as the escort to the CEO of Bakusaiga Toys.

His father.

Taking in the calm harmonized feel of the place as the blonde human walked further along the flooring. His golden eyes going to the set of dark double doors as the woman neared them. Taking a deep breath as she pushed open each door. Standing aside to let the dark haired man pass. Impressed by the neat decor and various bookshelves filled with novels. His head whipping toward the figure he hadn't noticed upon entering. The man's voice dismissing the woman and she closed the doors behind her without a word. The head of silver bowed over a sheet of paper as his hand scribbled away. The young demon looking around the large office as he neared closer. His unbound ebony tresses lightly swaying with the movement. Turning back to the silent demon and stopping in his tracks at the steady golden eyes trained on him.

He swallowed. "Mr. Miyata." He spoke lowly as he stared into the face of the man he'd only ever seen in a photograph. The feel of the dog's aura underlined with a feeling of power. His presence was immense.

The dog demon rose from his seat and Yasu quickly closed the distance between them to offer out a hand. "Mr. Oba," Sesshomaru greeted in a quiet rumble. His grip firm.

"Yeah," the young demon breathed quietly with a smile threatening to overtake his face as he finally looked upon the man he was told was his father after years of searching. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed just the tiniest bit: but the look passed so quickly the young dog questioned if he simply pictured it or not.

Sesshomaru gesturing toward a chair and Yasu sat down at the prompt. Watching his father pick up a pen before turning the brunt of his serious gaze onto him.

"I was told you had an idea for a product you believe I'd be interested in. I'll hear your presentation now, Mr. Oba." The dog said before leaning back into his seat. His eyes expectant.

Yasu straightened out in his seat before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Miyata but there is no presentation. I made this appointment with the sole hopes to talk with you. Of something outside of business."

"Then you're a waste of my time," the dog said simply with a throw of his pen over the desk. Presumably leaning forward toward the intercom on his desk to call for security and he panicked. Saying the first thing that he thought would grab the man's attention.

"Inuyasha Miyata."

The silver haired demon paused, cutting his eyes toward him before narrowing. Appearing to war with himself before slowly leaning back into his seat. "Who are you to my brother." The dog demanded to know.

Yasu looked down for a moment before meeting his father's gaze head on. "He's. . . my mother."

Yasu coming up short at the flash of something in those amber colored orbs. "Inuyasha had another child." The older man stated quietly in a voice that was hard to read. The look in his eyes growing distant. His expression saying he didn't know how to quite process that tidbit of information. Sitting there in silence for a beat before turning his attention back towards him. "You do resemble him greatly. And you carry his scent but I didn't dare believe. . ." He trailed off.

The black haired man nodded. "My last name is really Miyata. I feared you would turn me away without seeing me so I used the name Oba."

Sesshomaru hummed. "I am not displeased by this, but I presume you've been made aware of my brother and I's shared past."

Yasu slowly nodded. "Yes, he told me. It's why I've dedicated the last few years of my life to finding you. Their are some things you need to be made aware of as well."

The demon's brows furrowing as he looked as if a thought had occurred to him. "Inuyasha is alive. He is well?" The worry wasn't hidden and Yasu's eyes widened at the slight alarm he heard leak through.

"Oh no, he's fine." Yasu spoke, the rise of alarm gradually dying down before the silver haired man sat back with a nod. "He. . . actually knows I'm here. He's the one who told me about you and your daughter. I only found out about you a few years ago. I've spent that time tracking you here to the States. Your a hard man to find."

"I had my reasons." Was all the man darkly supplied.

"I know," the young man said with a duck of his head. "My papa. . . there's something you don't know. What neither of you knew when you left twenty-five years ago." Looking up and continuing at the wave of a hand that prompted him to do so. "My mother didn't just get pregnant after you left. He was already pregnant with me. . . before you left him."

Confusion touching the demon before he took in the stripes on the dark haired demon's face with new eyes. His eyes disturbed as he slowly stood from his chair, walking over to the large panels of glass that overlooked the other buildings and streets below. Silent as he stood there with his hand in either pocket of his black slacks. Face blank as he stared out onto everything under the bright sun. Eyes saying he was a million miles away from here.

Yasu wrung his fingers together, opting to look away from the sight as he sat in the smothering silence. Wondering if his papa had been wrong in saying Sesshomaru would be open to a relationship between them. He shook his head, standing up as he looked to his father. "I shouldn't have come here." Heart racing as he made to leave.

The demon turning his torso towards him as if suddenly remembering his presence. Bringing a hand to rub across his lips before gesturing for him to sit back down. "Sit," he commanded quietly before making his way back over to his desk. Standing beside his chair as he met his gaze. "I believe you," he started softly. "I know your mother never slept with anyone besides me when we were together. Inuyasha is a lot of things. . . but he is no liar."

Yasu let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Sesshomaru letting out a sigh. "Yasu, had I known of you—"

"I know," Yasu cut in softly with a nod. "He really did tell me. Everything." He stressed. Holding eye contact to communicate he knew of the reason Sesshomaru left his brother.

"Where is Inuyasha. Has he accompanied you here as well?"

Yasu hesitated for a moment before nodding his affirmative. Knowing his papa's nerves before coming here. "He's out in the parking lot. He wouldn't step foot in the building without your say so."

The demon's face one of contemplation for many moments before subsequently nodding his head. Turning back to the glass without a word and Yasu stood up as well. Pulling his cell from his pocket as he called his papa. Stepping over closer to the set of double doors with his back turned towards his father. Voice lowered. Speaking into the phone quickly before hanging up and walking back toward the desk.

"He's on his way," Yasu drawled slowly, looking for any reaction that the older dog might be just as nervous as his papa seemed to be but Sesshomaru only walked to his desk. Pressing a button on the intercom and informing a woman of a guest's impending arrival.

* * *

He felt as if he could puke out his insides.

To see him after all this time. He hadn't ever planned on laying eyes on his brother again. Taking the words his brother had spoken the night he left to heart. Figuring it was for the best. But Yasu convinced him to follow his desires and not let fear rule him.

But it was damn hard.

It seemed like the elevator ride had gone by too quickly. The quick sound of the assistant's high heels going too fast as it brought them closer to a man he was dying to see and wanting to hide away from all in one.

Closing his eyes as the blonde female opened the doors before them and gestured he walk through. Nodding her way as he slowly ventured inside, his eyes immediately landing on his son before going over to the other still figure. Mouth falling open slightly as he stared upon his brother. The doors finally closing behind him.

"Sesshomaru." He managed to get out in greeting, both still as they looked upon the brother they hadn't seen for twenty-five years. Feeling his heart beating in overtime as he saw Sesshomaru was still the same. If a bit more refined. Looking every bit like the business man their father expected him to be in their youth. His black suit molding to him well. His locks falling down his back in a cascade of translucent silver as he stood with his hands in his pockets. Seeing the twin stripes reminding him of his son and he looked over, seeing Yasu was silently beckoning him closer with his eyes. Cutting his eyes toward Sesshomaru before walking over to join Yasu. Smiling slightly at the silent strength his son was trying to will to him. Both turning as Sesshomaru made his way back around to his desk. Staring between the two before settling on his brother.

Unable to help but stare as he looked upon his little brother. The air around him noticeably more calm. Mature. He could tell by looking in his eyes. And he looked. . .he looked good. The black vest he wore over the light blue button down emphasizing his slim lithe frame well. Faded blue jeans hugging him. His white locks hanging down his back. Standing tall as he stood by his—their son.

"Thank you," Inuyasha started softly. "For seeing me. I know I'm the last person you want to see."

Sesshomaru hummed. "Don't presume to know what I want. What is it you wish to discuss?" He asked with as much professionalism he could muster. Looking at his brother through the eyes of a brother and lover proved too difficult.

"Well," the hanyou began with a side glance toward his son, seeing his calm face making it easier to get the words out. "I was hoping for the chance to try and explain a few things to Meyumi. Why she. . . never knew me. There's some things I want her to know."

The dog could see that his words had come to life. His little brother had come to regret missing out on their daughter. It was in the way he spoke. In his eyes. He didn't know he how felt about that now that it was actually taking place before his very eyes. He'd served as Meyumi's protector and the want to shield her from harm wasn't one that left even as she grew into a woman before his eyes. As much as he wanted to protect her from this, he also knew that Meyumi held in her a lot of anger and hurt. She always tried to pretend not knowing her mother didn't bother her and eventually stopped talking of it all together. His daughter had a lot of suppressed emotions and the only person who could even begin to ease that ache was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could see the anger in his brother's eyes. Kept in check, but it was there. "I don't want to hurt her, Sesshomaru I swear. I'm not the same person I used to be and I. . .I just want her to know that."

"You don't need to convince it to me." Sesshomaru told him blandly. "Meyumi is an adult capable of making her own decisions. Whether she chooses to entertain what you have to say or not is completely up to her."

"I know. I—"

Whatever he was about to say cut off by the sound of the doors opening. Turning and expecting to see the blonde human but was unprepared to see a slim, tall silver haired demoness. The first thought to enter his mind was Sesshomaru's mother but that wasn't the case. The young woman's hair wore in a much similar fashion to the older demoness. Two side locks hanging down over either shoulder from the silver bangs that fell into crimson eyelids. The top half of her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Falling down smoothly into the rest of the locks that fell around her waist. Her fair skin drawing attention the dark crescent filled moon that rest between either bang. Her high cheekbones highlighting the twin stripes that wrapped around underneath her eyes. Stilling as her eyes looked him over in a cursory glance as she walked closer before turning her attention onto the man she looked like. Gray slacks and a white button up under a dark jacket. Low heeled black boots completing her ensemble. His lips turning upward as he watched her. That was. . . that was his baby. His little girl wasn't so little anymore.

She was beautiful.

None of the occupants in the office noticed the young dark haired man perk up at her presence. His golden eyes taking her in as she came to a stop before Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw the smile his brother wore as he stared at their daughter. The hanyou as entranced by her as he'd been upon her birth. He'd missed out on twenty-nine years of her life.

"And you haven't heard a word I said." Came the light, amused tone in front of him. Voice with a slight husk.

He turned his head to Meyumi. The amusement in her words clearly visible in her eyes. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked you if we were still on for lunch. I didn't know you were in a meeting. We can just hold off until tomor—"

"This isn't a meeting, Meyumi. These are actually relatives of ours. From my father's side."

"Really," she asked with a smile, whirling to take in the two strangers with new eyes. Stepping closer to them as she noticed they did in fact have features similar to theirs. Wonder in her eyes as her lips tilted upwards. "I never knew much about my grandfather's side of the family."

"Yasu." The dark haired man suddenly thrust his hand out towards her. She accepted it with a polite smile.

"Meyumi Miyata." She returned before finally turning to Inuyasha.

The hanyou's heart faltering every few beats as she stood before them. Meyumi. . .

A curiosity in her eyes as she took in the two ears nestled in his ashen locks before her eyes dropped down to meet his. Her smile making his own tilt up nervously.

"We have the same ears. I guess they come from my grandfather's side of the family after all." Her brows furrowing slightly as she looked between the two. "What exactly is your relation to me?"

Inuyasha licked his lips, mouth opening but the words were stuck in his throat at her eyes snapping his way. Seeing the confusion in her eyes even as she gave him an encouraging smile but they wouldn't come. He looked over to Sesshomaru. He couldn't do it.

The demon quiet as he took in a sight he'd only dreamed of seeing. His daughter and brother standing in each other's presence with smiles on their faces. Though the hanyou looked as if he weren't that far off from fainting. He could've let Inuyasha stumble his way through this painful confession but couldn't find it in him to do so. Inuyasha's eyes pleading whether he knew it or not. It was why when Meyumi turned his way with confusion in her eyes, he waved her back his way.

"What's going on," she asked him quietly.

"Meyumi," he started as he placed either of his hands on her shoulder. "Your mother is—"

"Why are you bringing him up now." She asked in slight exasperation. "What does he have to do with this?" She stiffened in his arms before turning back to the two visitors. "Is that why your here?" Her tone less welcoming and with a hint of steel behind them. "On behalf of my mother?"

He saw Yasu send Inuyasha a concerned side-eyed glance but Inuyasha's eyes were for Meyumi. His eyes rapidly blinking but the glossy look in his eyes didn't disappear. "Meyumi—" the white haired male began lowly but was cut off.

"Look, no offense to you, but I don't care to hear whatever it is he has to say. And if he really wanted me to know, he'd be here saying it himself. Not sending you two to do it for him."

She turned at the clap on her right shoulder. Growing quiet at whatever the unhappiness he felt reflected in his eyes. "That is your mother, Meyumi." he told her quietly.

"What," came the shaky question. Her voice strangely broken as she whipped her head back to the watchful hanyou. Her head shaking in denial as she took him in. "No. No, I don't believe you."

"It's true," the dark haired demon spoke up, drawing attention his way. "We came all this way just to see you guys."

"Who the hell are you." She demanded with tears beginning to cloud her vision. Half wondering along with a cry of frustration.

"I'm your brother, Meyumi." Yasu stated quietly, the flash of pain in her eyes at that revelation noticed by all. "Inuyasha is our mother. He just wants a chance to talk with you."

"Well, I don't wanna hear anything he has to say." She told him before staring at the hanyou as if to make sure he got the message before staring back at her brother. "And if you want to defend him, you can stay away from me too."

Inuyasha's wiped at his face before taking a step closer to his daughter. "Meyumi. I am sor—"

"What. Sorry," she exclaimed, her words watery and it wasn't hard to see she wasn't far off from breaking down completely. Everyone silent as they stared at her obvious hurt. Her anguish enough to still everyone's tongue. "Damn right your sorry." she said harshly between clenched teeth, the tears an open floodgate. "I don't want you here so go back to wherever the hell it is you came from."

"Meyumi," The silver haired dog drawled quietly, the demoness whipping her head his way. Tears flying.

"What. You gonna tell me to be nice to my mother." She asked him mockingly. "In case you've forgotten, he chose to let us go." She reminded him bitterly. "He let us go. He didn't want us."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I did want you, Meyumi. I only let you go because I thought it was what was best for you. There's thing you don't know—"

"I know enough." She bit in coldly with a nod. Her eyes saying she was disgusted and pained by what stood before her. "I know you never wanted me. And you let me go." She looked to him with a trembling lip before shaking her head of silver, abruptly turning to the doors of the office. "I can't do this." She murmured with a slight hitch in her breath before she roughly pushed open the doors. The rapid sound of her heels telling of her need to get away.

Sesshomaru made to go after her but stopped at noticing Yasu jog out after her. Eyes lowering to watch the head of white shoot past him and out the doors. The hanyou taking a left whereas their children had taken a right. He followed after him, leaving his office to see Inuyasha round the corner down the hall. The salt of tears hitting his nose as he tracked his path. Pushing open the men's restroom door to see his brother bent over the sink. His anguish coming out in the form of muffled sobs and tears falling into the drain. Inuyasha giving no sign of noticing his presence as the dog demon settled back into the wall next to the door. Hands in his pockets as he watched his brother cry. The sobs gradually dying down as Inuyasha seemingly pulled himself together. Red rimmed eyes looking his way before turning to the dispenser. Pulling out sheets of paper towels as he ran the material under his nose. Throwing the dirtied sheet in the garbage before turning back toward the dispenser, ripping out another sheet before leaning in toward the mirror. "I take it you followed me in here to rub it in." He spoke quietly, looking at his reddened eyes as he concentrated on wiping away all the moisture. "The I was right and you were wrong bit. If that's the case please spare me the lecture because I'm not really in the mood to hear it." Turning his head his brother's way for a short moment before placing his attention back on fixing his face.

Sesshomaru watched him from his post against the wall, a myriad of emotions running through him as looked at his little brother. Too many to pinpoint just one. Unable to look away from the hanyou he hadn't lain eyes on for twenty-five years. "You don't need to hear what I think, Inuyasha. I see you punishing yourself as it is."

The hanyou turning his head to him before turning back to his reflection without a word. The two standing in silence for a moment. Only the sound of Inuyasha ripping out more paper was heard.

"Why didn't you find me?" The dog suddenly asked with a narrow of his eyes. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

He sighed, tossing the wet towel in the trash before turning to lean his hip against the sink counter. Crossing his arms before him before giving a light shrug. "You told me to stay away, remember?"

"Are you blaming me for this." The dog asked incredulously.

"No, Sesshomaru." He said slowly with a close of his eyes before staring at his brother. "It's sad but. . . you leaving with our daughter was the best thing you could've done for me. For her. It's why I never tried. I was thinking of Meyumi. I thought of finding you. . .suddenly appearing in her life after she was already happy with you. Hurting her when I didn't have to."

"Like what you did today." Sesshomaru said lowly.

"Yeah," he whispered with a nod and bite to his lip.

He looked at the hanyou. His heart squeezing at the vulnerable look and the sincerity ringing in his words. Wondering why his brother couldn't feel this way about their daughter from the beginning. Everything would've turned out differently. He never would've had to leave. Meyumi would have had two loving parents to dote over her.

Inuyasha could see that. The pain in his brother's eyes as he stared at him without really seeing him. He looked away from the sight before leaving his post by the sink. Walking toward the door of the restroom. Hand reaching for the handle but stopping to look at the dog demon at hearing him speak.

"You hurt Meyumi. . ." The dog trailed off, the unspoken words not needing to be said. The warning clear in his tone.

Inuyasha meeting his brother's gaze. Showing he was just as serious. "I'd rather die than ever hurt her again." The two looking into eyes they hadn't seen in so very long before he finally opened the door. Finally looking away before he walked out. Sesshomaru catching the door before it closed. Standing in the hall as he watched the hanyou walk away. Inuyasha's face in hand before he straightened out and disappeared around a corner.

Rooted in place as he looked down the hallway his brother disappeared down. Never aware of the wary glances the passing employees sent his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" The dark haired demon called out to his sister—who despite wearing heeled boots—was actually managing to put some distance between them. He broke out into a jog across the lobby and eventually caught up with her just as she walked outside onto the sidewalk, catching her hand and she whirled to look at him as she finally stopped in her tracks. The hurt in her eyes enough to make him come up short. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks and he couldn't but think she was beautiful even in her sadness.

"What," she asked, voice coming out more of a croak. A cross between embarrassed and curious. Quickly wiping at her striped face as she straightened out to face him fully. "What do you want."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he admitted softly. "I understand it's. . . it's a lot to take in." He said with a deep exhale as he placed his hands in his pockets, remembering when their papa had finally unleashed on him the truth.

"Really. Figured you'd be the first one to take your mother's side." She mumbled snootily.

"Our mother," he corrected with a raised eyebrow. There was nothing that was going to change that fact. Dropping it at the silence he received as an answer. "And I'm not taking sides. All he wants is a chance to explain. He's not making excuses for what he's done. But it's not as black and white as it seems."

"Yeah, well. It seems pretty clear to me." She told him as she crossed her arms before herself. "I don't want nor do I need him here. I don't need him."

He eyed her. A brave front but she wasn't fooling him. Not when he knew how she felt to an extent. "The tears on your face say otherwise." The demoness looking away from him. Finding the passing people on the sidewalk suddenly very interesting. "Look, I'm not saying you don't have a right to feel a way, but you not giving him the chance to explain isn't helping either of you. Even if you were to never see him again, at least you'd come away from this with a little clarity." He held his breath, his words a gamble that seemed to pay off if the wavering look in the side eye glance she sent him was any indication. Hoping she and their mother would actually be able to form a bond despite the rocky start but he could see her at least giving the idea some thought.

"I know your at least curious," he continued. "Just like I was growing up, even if I never said anything. While I may not know exactly how you feel, I know how it feels to want to meet the other half that makes you who you are. It's why I did everything in my power to find Sesshomaru."

She stayed silent for a short moment. Never turning his way when she finally did speak. "You got the better end of the deal you know. I got the shorter end of the stick in all this. You might not have known our father but he's an amazing man. He would've wanted you. Loved you. Cared for you. What do I get? A mother who suddenly appears after almost thirty years and I'm expected to be the bigger person and hear what he has to say."

"You act as if it's some kind of competition." He said, the urge to reach out and take one of her hands too strong to resist. She looked his way then, surprisingly not fixing her lips to protest his action or pull away. "Whatever happens, I hope it doesn't affect us getting to know one another. I would very much like to be a part of your life."

"I'd like that too, Yasu." She almost seemed to whisper before she gave a light shake of her head. "It's nothing against you. . . but Inuyasha. . . I can't say I'm ready to meet with him and I don't know if I ever will be."

"Hand me your phone," he told her and she eyed him but eventually reached down to pull out her cell. "You can call me anytime, night or day." He told her as he typed in his number under 'Little Brother'. Handing it out for her to see and she smiled with a light laugh at seeing it. Her features seeming to radiate at her amusement. Her smile beautiful. Golden eyes noticeably lighter as she looked back up to him.

"Thank you, Yasu. I take it this means you guys are here in America for good."

He nodded. "We're not going anywhere any time soon." Biting down on the urge to say there was no avoiding this but managed to resist. That was the last thing Meyumi would want to hear.

She nodded, seeming to have come to that conclusion on her own. "I'm gonna head home. I need to be alone for a while."

"Sure." He nodded, finally releasing her and she offered him a slight smile before walking forward to the edge of the street. Watching her look both ways before jogging across the road to the silver sports car parked there. Meyumi dropping in before pulling off. He turned to where his own car was parked, intent on seeing to his mother.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up from the sight of their slumbering newborn daughter, Inuyasha's back presented to the both of them. Knowing his brother wasn't asleep by the rise and fall of his body. He'd been quiet ever since the cesarean had been done and intent to stare at the wall once the rush of nurses coming in and out of the room had slowed down. The hanyou saying nothing even as he fed her. Eyes seeming to take her in without really seeing her. No disagreements or opinions at the name Sesshomaru had chosen for her despite his desire for the hanyou's input.

There was so much he wanted to tell his brother. How proud he was of him. In awe as he stood by watching the hospital's staff help his brother bring new life into the world. How beautiful he looked while feeding their daughter. Eyes closed in fatigue as her cries were silenced by the liquid filling her belly. His white strands curled with sweat and plastered along his peach hued skin. No words could describe the feelings coursing through him as he watched his small family.

Even appearing haggard and exhausted, he didn't think he'd ever seen a more captivating sight.

He wanted Inuyasha to know he was proud of him. How utterly grateful he felt that Inuyasha had carried their little girl. Wanted him to know how much he loved him.

But Inuyasha hadn't said a word or acknowledged him with a glance since Meyumi had finally closed her eyes. The demon didn't think any of his words would register if he said all he wanted to in this moment.

His cellphone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out before looking to see his father texting him to come down to the lobby and retrieve the carseat they would take Meyumi home in and the bag of clothes for Inuyasha to change into. They had received word it was alright to take Inuyasha and Meyumi home. The doctor certain everything was as it should be after the cesarean section the hanyou had and the baby was in perfect health. A night of grueling labor and three days hospital stay. Izayoi and Taisho going home in preparation of their arrival. The silver haired dog returning to pick up Meyumi's carseat and clothes for his youngest son.

Sesshomaru looked his brother's way, debating on telling him he was going to meet father but decided against it. Leaving Inuyasha to his inner solitude for a moment more before having to disturb him. His brother had been through a lot these past few hours. One final look down at their daughter's face and he left the room.

The tears he'd been holding back finally fell, one hand coming up to stifle the light sobs. Not wanting to disturb the little girl behind him. He never knew a person could feel this much fear. A baby. . . He had a baby.

The light traces of pain in his abdomen a testament to that fact. He'd grown so used to having her inside of him, now that she wasn't there, it felt as if he were missing a part of himself.

He wasn't ready for motherhood but he had no other choice but to be. He guessed it wouldn't happen to him. Despite knowing the risks having sex brought. It'd felt too good to stop. Taking his brother into his body over and over again. . . he'd never felt anything that intense in his young life. All he did was take more. And. . . he'd ended up with a baby as a result of his desire.

His soft cries grew silent, wiping at his face before chancing a glance over his shoulder. The door open and watching the occasional nurse pass by. Seeing he was well and truly alone prompting him to sit up in the hospital bed and throw his legs over the side if albeit slowly. His stomach protesting the position and he held on to the nearby bed rail as he gingerly straightened out to his full height. Tired down to his bones. In slight pain. But determined in his steps as he closed the distance between him and the little girl who lay in the hospital's bassinet basket on the caster, lost to the world as her golden eyes hid behind crimson lids. Watching her sleep as he brought one digit up to lightly trace the soft twin striped cheek. Stilling as the small bundle let out a yawn with a slight turn of her head his way. Her tiny form wriggling before settling down once more. Biting down into his lip once he took note of the smile there. Unable to help but be taken by her. Gods, she was absolutely gorgeous, his baby. She was the spitting image of his brother. And that equaled perfection in his eyes.

He almost wished he could put her back in his body. He never thought he'd miss the random flutter of kicks against him. Talking to her and feeling as if she could hear him. The tossing and turning at night as he attempted to place his large stomach in a position that would grant him sleep. Feeling her settle beneath his touch as he rubbed patterns into the skin over his extended belly. Put her back to push back the reality her birth had set in motion.

His eyes drifted to the tiny crescent moon stamped into her skin and his body leaned over before he could stop himself. A soft, lingering kiss placed there before pulling back to see she hadn't even twitched at the contact. Tears silently pouring down his face as he stared at her. He was scared. Scared for so many things. Clutching the bassinet in between his digits as the lovely vision of the demoness grew blurred. "I love you, Meyumi. Gods, I love you." He cried in a whisper, quickly leaving his place beside her as he went to sit on the edge of the bed. Face in hand as he attempted to muffle his cries.

That was how Sesshomaru found him. Items in hand forgotten. Carelessly dropped onto the hard floor as he made his way to his brother. Sitting beside him before pulling him into his arms without a word. Inuyasha not seeming to recognize the body against his own as he lost himself to his anguish. But the demon eventually felt the clawed hand ball into his shirt, the face that turned to hide into his neck. The dog rocking his brother in hopes to comfort him but Inuyasha cried softly still while Meyumi slept soundly through her parents pain.

* * *

He turned at hearing the front door of his home open, standing up to see Yasu entering and he rushed forward. Embracing him in a hug before pulling away to look him over. "I got worried when you wouldn't answer your cell." He told him, seeing he appeared to be fine.

"Sorry," Yasu muttered as he pulled out his phone, looking down to see four missed calls from his papa. "I forgot to take it off silent." Having done so before going to meet his father. He looked up to meet amber.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked softly. Yasu went to sit on the dark sofa and felt his mother follow suit.

"She was upset," he admitted with a nod. The hanyou nodding his head as he'd suspected as much. "I was able to get her to calm down before she drove off. Told me she needed to be alone for a while."

"Yeah." Inuyasha uttered quietly. "I know it's a lot to take in. I won't crowd her. Give her some space to get used to the idea of me."

Yasu watched the helpless look in his mother's eyes as he looked forward. "How are you," he stressed, earning the attention of golden eyes. Inuyasha letting out a faint huff of laughter that spoke volumes of his inner distress before he turned away once more.

Shaking his head lightly to himself. "I don't know, Yasu." He muttered, his tone lost. "I knew it wouldn't be easy. . .but seeing her like that. . ." He trailed off, his mind's eye on the obvious pain his daughter had been in. Because of him and that was the worst feeling. Eyes prickling as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "It was all I could do not to break down."

The young demon looked down at his lap, wishing their was something he could say to make his papa feel better. He'd been truthful with Meyumi. He didn't view it as taking sides as much as he loved his mother. Right was right and wrong was still wrong despite any familial connection. Inuyasha had done some wrong but he was trying to make it right.

"How's the restaurant coming along?" Yasu asked instead, hoping to steer the conversation to something a little more lighter.

The miniscule smile that crossed the hanyou's lips saying he was aware of the attempt despite it doing little to lift the mood. But his eyes said it was an appreciated gesture. "Well, the public health licences and permits are finally in order." He started with a big sigh. "We should be up and operational in no more than a month. It's really just last minute tweaks to the menu and finishing up the last finishing touches on the restaurant. Then. . .we just have to get through the inspection."

The young demon nodded, the mood in the room still holding a feeling of heaviness despite the great news. Coming to a foreign country and starting a business no small task. Something his papa had been trying to accomplish for himself for almost a full year now. The two having arrived in California two years ago. The young demon still determined in his search to find his father during that time with all the little vital information his mother had to use at his disposal. His father was hardly in any forms of media despite being CEO to one of the number one corporations that sold children's toys. It wasn't until he was going through everything his papa had of his father once more in case he might've overlooked anything that his mother gave him the idea. It came in the form of a picture. His father posing with a dark haired hanyou with red eyes. Apparently good friends with his father during their days at the university. Inuyasha telling him it was the spider's home Sesshomaru had taken Meyumi to the night before they disappeared. The hanyou giving him the idea to reach out to this Naraku person. Sure he still had ties to the silver haired dog.

His mother's idea proving to be correct. It hadn't been too difficult to find the dark haired man as he remained in Japan with a company of his own. The spider skeptical and very reluctant until told the full story. He told him he was aware of his friend moving to the States and the name of the company he owned but no more than that. They hadn't kept as in touch with one another as he would've liked with both men in control of successful businesses.

He hadn't thought it'd take seven years to find his father but that had been the case. Arriving in a foreign place without the proper means to communicate or understand. His father's apparent need to stay out of the spotlight and their were countless Bakusaiga Toys spread across the nation.

Finally finding his father in what he eventually found out to be the dog's main headquarters in San Francisco.

Sesshomaru had turned out to be exactly as his papa had described him. It was almost like being in the presence of royalty. An unspoken air about him that demanded your attention. Every miniscule shift spoke of the power he possessed. And. . .he'd been terrified of rejection after searching for so long and coming all this way. Their wasn't much that could rattle him easily, but sitting before the older dog—not knowing what he'd thought of having another child—had gotten the better of him. He'd been prepared to walk out before facing those words of rejection.

But his worrying had turned out not to be necessary. He and Sesshomaru still had much to talk about but. . .it was a good place to start. At this moment in time, he was more concerned for his papa and Meyumi. If a relationship between them could even be reached. The display in Sesshomaru's office had shown just what their mother's lack of presence in her life had done to the silver haired demoness.

It'd been hard watching Meyumi talk to their papa like that but he had to remember that she didn't know the man that he knew. To her, their papa was virtually a stranger. And this wasn't his battle to fight for his mother. His secret desire to mend ties and have a happy family life were slashed away at every tear filled word that left his sister's mouth. But it wasn't just Meyumi. It seemed their papa was dead set on letting go of his father. Not that he had a real desire to, but because it was what he thought his brother would want.

He sighed, feeling emotionally drained. Looking over at the hand that laced with his own. The hanyou offering him a small smile before laying his head of white against his shoulder. The two taking a silent comfort in the other's presence as their minds thought of similar things.

* * *

She watched him. She didn't like that boy. The large smile that would pull his lips that seeing the beautiful fox demon would spark. The way the dark haired mixed child would run straight into the legs of the sandy haired demon. The look of love that would shine in green orbs as the fox would smile down at the head of ebony latched on to him. As if afraid he would never see the beautiful demon again despite only parting from him this morning once they arrived to the elementary school.

Her little claws dug deeper into the teddy bear in her grasp as she watched the fox reach down to take his child's hand in his own. The apparent bulge of the fox's stomach apparent with the movement as they turned and began walking away from the school. The mixed boy animated in the retelling of the events of his day at school. She watched them every day. Watched them walk away hand in hand. His mommy would come almost everyday for him. Very rarely did she see the dark haired wolf with bright blue eyes who came to pick up the dark haired mixed child. But the demoness noticed the smile that took over his face was no less bright and it made her even more upset. Two. Why did he get two? He had a mommy and a daddy. She wanted a mommy too.

Her attention diverted at the sleek black limo that pulled up along the curb in its normal spot. She walked to it, seeing the tall silver haired man who emerged from the back to meet her approach. She mumbled a greeting his way before climbing inside the backseat. Her father strapping the belt across her body as she looked out the window. Watching the family duo as the fox helped load the little boy into his carseat. His mommy placing a kiss to his forehead before closing the door behind him to make his way to the driver's seat. The limo lurched forward and she watched them until she could no more. Not really seeing the passing scenery as they drove for home.

Nor did she see the tight set of her father's jaw as he turned from her. Unaware of the eyes that watched her as she'd watched the boy and his mommy.

* * *

The flickering flames in the fireplace held her memories, but she lost herself to them in the red wine that filled her glass. Her refuge before the fireplace on the soft furry white rug. Orange flames barely danced across her skin with its warmth. The flames her only source of light in the otherwise dark room. Entranced by the almost seductive sway of the fire as she thought of things she thought she had moved on from.

Every image of the beautiful hanyou she'd met earlier today that filtered into her mind's eye was quickly muddled by the raise of her glass. Bringing the belly warming liquid to her lips and taking it in almost desperately.

Why? Why was this happening? Why now? She'd been getting on well with her life. And now her mother wanted to show up years later. And what terrified her was she was seriously contemplating actually speaking with the hanyou.

There was so much she was curious to know. Inuyasha had a son. Her brother. Why keep Yasu when the hanyou had never wanted children to begin with? Why could he keep Yasu when he hadn't even wanted her? What was wrong with her? Was she so unworthy of having a mother's love?

The thin traces of red liquid at the bottom of the glass gave away to nothing and she brought the glass down. Reaching for the green bottle of wine that sat nearby only to let out a huff of frustration at finding it empty.

She set the glass and bottle down away from her before laying down onto her side over the soft material. Folding into herself as she listened to the cracking flames and the overwhelming silence of her home.

She'd been weighing the decision of speaking with Inuyasha. Much like her brother stated earlier, she was indeed curious. To see who's blood ran through her veins. She could see why her father would be taken by Inuyasha. He really was gorgeous. But that was all she knew. And it answered nothing.

A good deal of her decision laid with her father. She had a great childhood. There wasn't much of anything she didn't get if she asked for it. Now that she was an adult, she figured it was the dog's way of making up for a lack of a mother in her life. She had her grandmother—Sesshomaru's own mother—but it wasn't the same. Father had done everything he could do for her and she recognized his efforts. It was why she was hesitant to agree to meeting with Inuyasha. The demoness didn't want her father to feel as if her interest in the hanyou outweighed the memories they had made as father and daughter. As if wanting to get to know her mother would be taken as the demon's efforts in providing her a good life weren't good enough. She loved her father more than life itself and would hate if he thought meeting the hanyou held more weight in her heart than everything he had ever done for her.

She stared into the fire—the flames reflected in her brilliant gaze—becoming lost in its unpredictable dance as she lay there lost.

. . .Meyumi sat up with a hiss, one manicured hand reaching up to cover the slight pounding around her forehead. Pausing as she noticed she was in bed—no longer on the rug she was sure she's fallen asleep on—the blue cover falling down into her lap. Turning her attention to the bedroom door at hearing sound come from the room beyond her door. The demoness then looked towards the window, seeing it was the start of a new day.

She got out of bed, seeing she still wore her clothes from the previous day and made to remedy that. Pulling out a pair of navy blue silk pajama pants and a black tank top and steering her feet in the direction of the large bathroom nearby. Bypassing the mirror entirely as she knew she wouldn't look anywhere near her best. Having no desire to see the smeared makeup around her eyes from the tears.

She may have lingered around under the spray for longer than was her normal. The same could be spoken for getting dressed and brushing her teeth. Because the occasional clang she heard come from the kitchen could only be one person because only said person had the ability to let themselves into her apartment. A large part of her was dreading the conversation she didn't doubt they would engage in. The rest of her was determined to let the demon know her feelings. She wasn't a runner. Despite yesterday proving otherwise with the unexpected arrival of Inuyasha. Meyumi was more like her father in the sense once her mind was set on an idea, she gave everything she had to move one step closer to whatever it was she was trying to achieve. Whether that trait came about by circumstance or was naturally passed down to her was still unclear to her. But she was glad for it. That strength would be needed to deal with this upset in her life.

Taking out the ponytail some of her silver locks were bound in. Combing out the entanglements before braiding one long tail and throwing it over her shoulder. Staring into amber pools before abruptly turning away, doing away with her dirtied clothes and walked from her bedroom. Immediately noting the glass and empty bottle of wine were gone from where she'd discarded them on the floor. Turning her gaze to lock onto the broad back that met her. Watching him as he stood before the stove. Seeing he still wore the black slacks and white button down from the day prior. His glorious strands of silver that poured down his spine moving with him as he occasionally reached around him for seasoning or an ingredient. Watching him as she settled down into one of the bar stools. Smiling as she noticed the water and the two aspirin laid over a napkin. Always looking out for her, she noted in affection. Even from herself sometimes, she added with a spike of disgust towards herself as she threw back the two pain relievers before taking in a bit of the barely cold liquid just to down them.

"I hope I'm not sitting here watching you burn down my apartment." She spoke as a greeting and finally drawing his attention, pushing the glass away from her as she felt him look back her way. "You know you're absolutely terrible in the kitchen." She smiled at the tiniest smirk she saw playing on his lips before he turned away from her.

"Yet, whatever it is I place before you has a tendency to make its way past your lips." The wry amusement clear as he plated the omelette and slices of buttered toast he'd prepared. Hearing the faint chuckle at his back before he turned, setting her breakfast down before her before going to retrieve a fork.

"Thank you." The demoness said seriously with a nod as she took it from him, watching him settle down beside her with a plate of his own. A simple nod serving as the acknowledgement to her words. Growing quiet as she lightly stabbed at her eggs, thinking back to yesterday and how she'd left things between them. "Father. About yesterday—" she began, her words cut short at the clawed hand that settled over her own. Looking to her right and watching his head turn to meet her eyes.

"You haven't done anything that you need to apologize for." Seeming to sense where her thoughts had taken her.

Meyumi shook her head, wholeheartedly disagreeing with that statement. Never had she meant to disrespect her father, which in her eyes is what she'd felt she'd done. Throwing his past with his brother—her mother—back into his face like that. She'd just been upset in that moment. It seemed everything had been crashing down around her while in that office with Inuyasha and Yasu. "The things I said to you. . . I shouldn't have said. You didn't deserve that from me."

"You only spoke the truth. I can hardly fault you for that, Meyumi." Looking off into space with an oddly vacant look in his eyes before squeezing her hand and releasing her and turning to his meal.

"Thank you. For taking care of me last night," she added at the inquiring gaze he turned towards her. Figuring he'd swung by her place as soon as he'd left the office as he still wore the clothes from yesterday. She narrowed her eyes as something occurred to her then. "For always taking care of me."

"As long as I am able, that will never change." Sesshomaru told her, watching her eyes take on a glossy shine before suddenly ducking her head toward her plate, hand moving her food around idly but he saw the small smile on her lips. Her blinking eyes giving away to a blank stare.

"As much thinking as I did yesterday, I don't feel like I'm any closer to making a decision about Inuyasha." She told her father with a raise of her head. Raising and dropping her shoulders helplessly. "I feel like I'm spiraling downward and I have no idea where I'll land. It's a scary feeling." She admitted in a tone barely above a whisper. "I thought of everything that had been said in your office. I thought of my reaction once I learned just exactly who Inuyasha was. Honestly, it felt as if I had been slapped in the face. I thought I had moved past that hurt. But I see now I had only managed to hide it away from myself. I think that's what scared me the most. That I was so affected by a man that I never truly got to know. How is that possible? How can you miss someone you never knew? You'd think if I never knew him I wouldn't care as much. I couldn't stop thinking about everything and I didn't want to think about any of it. I tried to drink everything away. I wanted to be numb." The slight grimace on her delicate features telling as her expression said just what she thought of her idea now that she was dealing with the aftermath. Sighing under her breath before pushing through.

"Now that I've seen his face. . . it makes everything that much more real. And now he's here saying he's sorry and wants to talk to me." She laughed a breathless laugh with no hint of real humor. "And I have no idea what that means. If he's genuine, what does that mean? Does it have to mean anything? But I know I can't go back to pretending he doesn't exist. I know his scent. His face. The sound of his voice. Yet, I can't remember the feel of his touch. Then I remember he never wanted a child to begin with. But somehow, he could love Yasu."

Meyumi watched her father. His usual stoic expression in place but his eyes said it all. Only if one knew what to look for. He was thinking of everything she had said. Reading into what was said and what was left unsaid but implied. Only forming an opinion after analyzing all that was presented before him.

"And Yasu said he could relate to—" her eyes widened, looking way from her father as she almost spoke aloud something she always tried to avoid admitting to the dog demon beside her.

"What did Yasu say?" Sesshomaru asked, making sure to keep his gaze from being anything that would come across as being judgmental or critical. Voice low and soft. This was the most Meyumi had spoken her feelings aloud in a number of years. Yesterday's events having affected her greatly to bring out her most inner thoughts and feelings. He hoped unloading this would prove therapeutic in some form or fashion to her mental state.

She threw him a quick side eye glance, debating whether should she state what she'd been feeling for years to the man she hadn't wanted to worry. To bellyache about someone who was never there when she had a parent who had done so much for her and had proven his love for her with his actions alone. It didn't seem fair to speak of Inuyasha let alone be interested in him when it was her father who had stepped up. "It. . . it's nothing." She said with a shrug. Startled when clawed digits gently held her chin to turn her head to her father's serious eyes.

"Nothing you tell me will make me think any less of you, Meyumi. Not now, nor thousands of years from now will anything make me forsake you as my daughter. Nothing," he stressed with a slight squeeze to her chin before reaching up to thumb away the trail of tears that pooled from her wide and watery eyes. "Do you understand this? There is no limit on what it is I feel for you as your father. Nothing and no one will come in between that bond. I would not allow it."

Her wide eyes lowered into a half lidded gaze. Her brilliant eyes shining with an emotion that had little to do with the tears. Quickly wiping them away in front of her always calm and collected strong father and feeling foolish. Sure he didn't want to witness her making a blubbering mess of herself. But his words struck a chord within her. For as well as he knew her, she knew some things concerning him as well. Not even her own misgivings would come between them, he seemed to say. That she always had a place beside him.

"I. . . I understand," she said gently with a few short nods. I finally do, she added to herself. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. What she was about to say was still hard to admit despite now knowing her father would care for her the same as he always had. Because it was something she didn't even want to admit to herself. "When Yasu followed me out onto the street. . . he told me he could relate to the feeling of wanting to know the other half that made you whole. Despite never speaking that desire aloud, it was one that was still there. To some degree, he knows what I'm feeling. He never had a father and I never had a mother. And we. . . we both wanted that." The silver haired woman finished almost shyly.

There was much unsettled concerning Yasu, the silver haired dog thought. A son he had no idea graced the Earth and that ate away at him. Yasu didn't appear to hold his lack of knowledge against him but that didn't mean he didn't feel responsible partly for not being there. Leaving Inuyasha had not been a decision he made lightly. He stayed with his brother for years hoping for change. Sesshomaru had put up with much from his brother. Turning a blind eye to many things because of the love he held for his little brother. Yet when he'd finally found enough strength—enough will—to leave. . . Inuyasha had been with child. His child. And neither of them had any inkling they had created another life together. He had left his son behind.

Like his daughter, he wondered what allowed Inuyasha to love Yasu so whereas he hadn't Meyumi. He felt lost and filled with questions of his own but he didn't let that reflect in his features. He was serving as the many pillars to his daughter's shaky foundation. He had to help keep her up during this time in her life. He would be strong for her to see this through and then he would deal with Yasu. She needed him more than his son did right now. Tackle the more pressing matter first and work through the rest in time. When he was able to give his son his full and proper attention.

"The night I took us away from Japan. . . I foolishly told my brother I would give you enough love that you would fail to notice he was absent in your life."

Her heart sank. "Father, I—"

"Those words had been spoken in youthful ignorance. In anger." Sesshomaru continued as if he had not heard her. Her crestfallen expression perking up into widened eyes. "Informing you of the true nature of the relationship between Inuyasha and I had been with the intentions of keeping you from wondering. To keep you from wondering over a person you had no memories of and coming to your own conclusions that could prove to be more damaging than the what the reality of the situation was. I thought I could give you a measure of peace even if the truth was not what I wished it could have been for you. I thought the truth would free you from the unknown. You would hurt but you would no longer invest emotional energy into someone you never truly knew. All I desired was to see you freed from such burdens. I never imagined you would bottle everything you felt inside until you seemed to convince yourself that all was well. I imagined you would release the pain that revelation caused over time. But it never left you."

"I thought I had. I really thought I was past this." She whispered. "Though I am glad you told me the truth. I would rather have the ugly truth than a pretty lie. Once I learned it, I did stop thinking of Inuyasha as much. I was able to concentrate on other things. But seeing him yesterday. . . made me realize I haven't gotten past anything. I was just able to ignore it."

"I predicted Inuyasha would come to regret missing out on you," he informed her. "Him showing up just proved that. As much as I wish I could be the one to heal you, that it something only my brother can begin to do. Only he knows the reasons behind his actions."

"No wonder as to what you think I should do then." Meyumi's following smile tight. "I've thought about it. Sitting down with Inuyasha. Yasu said even if nothing came from meeting with him, I could at least walk away from the ordeal with a bit more clarity. Like you said, only he knows why he did what he did. If I don't hear it from him, than I'll never know." She blinked, brows furrowing as she thought of something. "Father, I—I haven't even thought of what all this means for you either. I'm so used to seeing you alone I forget that you and Inuyasha are still married. What. . . what does that mean now that he's here?" This was so much bigger than her. She was used to the rare partner her father would entertain on the nights he thought she had been asleep as a child. Sounds she'd been too young to understand filtering into her room. She never saw their faces and they were always gone by morning and he was back to catering to her every whim by the sun's first light. And the fact he didn't wear his wedding band made it easy to forget he was still tied to her mother. She'd never seen him happy, she thought. Not in a way a lover could make one happy. Quiet as she witnessed the vacant look enter her father's eyes. As if he were suddenly millions of miles away from here. The demoness wondered if he was aware he did that when talks of Inuyasha were involved.

Could I watch father and Inuyasha together as a couple, she wondered before the answer came to her. No. No, she couldn't. She didn't even know if she could support such a relationship as selfish as that sounded. But. . . if the hanyou could make the dog happy—as she imagined he was the only one who could do so whether her father admitted it or not—then she would not utter a word in protest. How it could work with such strained family ties she didn't know but if there was a chance her father could regain something that was lost to him. . . That was worth any and everything in her eyes. She wasn't a little girl anymore. He deserved happiness of his own now without worrying for her.

Pulled from her thoughts at the rather tired breath of, "I don't know, Meyumi." The silver haired demon admitted quietly. That answer told her so much. That he didn't even reject the idea of getting back with Inuyasha spoke volumes. You've given up so much for me, the silver haired demoness thought sadly as she watched him stare forward without taking anything in. She suspected that answer was a half-truth. He knew what he wanted but was reluctant to admit anything he thought would upset her. As if it were a betrayal to still feel anything for Inuyasha after the way he'd treated their daughter. Possibly berating himself for even feeling anything at all for his brother. They were more alike than she'd ever realized.

"I wouldn't, um. . ." the dog demoness cleared her throat in nerves, earning his gaze. "If you were to somehow get back with Inuyasha, I—I can't say I would support it but I wouldn't necessarily be against it either. If. . . that's what you were thinking." She finished in a shrug that was meant to convey it was no big deal in her eyes.

Sesshomaru's lips pulled to the side, a huff of breath passing his lips as he watched her attempt at being casual. His daughter giving him her blessing in so many words. "Inuyasha and I. . . have much to discuss." Was all he offered, not willing to answer when things were still unclear.

"So you are going to. . . to speak with him?"

"I am." The dog admitted lowly, earning a few slow nods of her head as she met his eyes.

"If you can speak with him despite everything, then so can I." she said with clear resolution before biting into her lip. "Me wanting to meet with Inuyasha doesn't mean anything you've done for me suddenly means any less. Do you understand, father? The fact I want to know him isn't because your efforts weren't enough. I would. . . I would hate it if you thought that."

He brought his hand up to finger the side lock in his reach, his fingers combing through the silky strands in tangle free strokes. Waiting until the tension in her frame gradually gave way. Watching him curiously until their brilliant orbs clashed. "I never intended for you to hold on to such bitterness for your mother. I hope a relationship can be reached between you and your mother despite the history there," the dog demon admitted. "I would not encourage you to do so if I did not believe Inuyasha was serious in his intentions. Seeing that for you would only bring me peace, not feelings of resentment or inadequacy. Any forming bonds between you and Inuyasha will have no impact on the relationship you and I have." Keeping his thoughts to himself on seeing Meyumi with Inuyasha yesterday. The small smiles they traded before she learned who the hanyou was to her. Not wanting to pressure his daughter with things he knew she wasn't ready for.

"I can't say when I'll be ready to sit down with him. . . when I am ready for that step, will you be there with me? I'm ready for the answers, I just don't know if I can go through it alone." Her words watery and staring back with searching eyes. Reminding him of a smaller version of herself.

"You have but to ask, Meyumi." Sesshomaru reminded her, which didn't really surprise her but she felt the anxiety inflated within swell down. "If that is what you wish, I will attend as well."

She nodded, finally turning her head down to the breakfast she neglected. The eggs not as fluffy and warm as when her father first set them down before her. The conversation taking all of her attention rather than concern herself with eating her food while it was hot. Internally shrugging, she cut out a bite with her fork and placed it inside her mouth. Even somewhat cold, the flavor of spices, vegetables and cheese exploded across her tongue. While her father was no chef, he knew his way around the kitchen pretty well. This simple breakfast proving much better than anything she could have done. Had her father not cooked this morning, she simply would have heated up the container of Thai food from the restaurant she frequented more often than not throughout the week. If it wasn't for the coffee maker, she wasn't in the kitchen. The demoness feared her even looking at the stove for too long would suddenly cause her kitchen to combust into flames. Still, she wouldn't be performing her daughterly duties if she didn't rib on him at least a little.

"This is disgusting." She told him with a mouthful of egg as she promptly stabbed at her plate and shoveled in yet another bite. He too eating his cold breakfast before turning to look at her.

"You don't find it to your standards?" The demon keeping his face straight despite the grin that threatened to blossom across his lips. Her backward compliments one that had started between them in her early teens. It was just something they did as father and daughter.

She swallowed down her mouthful. "Ugh, it's so God awful." She muttered lowly with a disapproving shake of her head before bending down to meet the fork she raised to her mouth. Chewing with a smile on her lips as she looked to him, seeing the amusement in his eyes as he too brought his fork to his lips while meeting her stare. Bumping her shoulder playfully against his own and earning a quiet breath of laughter. The smile on her lips seemingly stuck in place as she made sure to eat every morsel of food on her plate. The best eggs she'd ever had, she decided. If only because it was her father that made them.

She was grateful.

* * *

His wedding day had been one of the most saddest moments of his life.

He looked over to his left, seeing him mother sitting in the very first row of reserved seats, the uplift of her red coated lips meant to will him her support. But it didn't match her eyes. She put on a brave front but she was not happy with this, he knew. The large space in between where she and his father sat only a peek into the rift that had formed between them since the beginning of this madness. She had fought hard to get her husband to see reason. Forcing their children to marry did not make sense in her mind. But Taisho would not be swayed and only weeks after learning of his pregnancy, they found themselves in a courthouse. Only God, his parents and the courthouse justice here to witness this moment.

He had no idea the responsibility his brother often spoke of had been marriage. By their father's decree no less. The old dog had dropped the news like a bombshell. Since becoming pregnant, his words seemed to be ignored. And much like the matter of his schooling, he'd lost this battle of marrying his brother in the same fashion. He could only do so much before he pushed the older man too far. His eyes drifted to the man who sat to his mother's right. The look on his face impossible to interpret as he watched his sons. Looking through them really. Face hard but the hanyou didn't doubt the demon had no intentions of fixing his lips to stop this.

Inuyasha didn't want this. Not. . . like this. They weren't here because this was a decision they'd made for themselves. Sesshomaru wasn't standing here because he wanted to spend the rest of their naturally long lives with him as his husband. They were here because of their father. Because of the life growing inside him. Not out of desire and all consuming love. None of them had the strength to defy the silver haired demon. This was not a joyous occasion.

He felt a squeeze to his hands, turning his gaze back to his brother, who stood before him hand in hand. The distant muffle of noise he'd managed to drown out giving away to silence. Feeling everyone's eyes on him and he realized they expected something of him. He swallowed, looking to his father. Hoping the dog would change his mind but Taisho's eyes were piercing. A hard edge there and he knew his hopes would go unanswered. He sighed a shaky breath, turning back to face the dark haired human. Feeling his brother's golden eyes drilling into the side of his face as he stared into cool blue. Unable to look at Sesshomaru as he spoke the words that would essentially loosen his last ties to freedom. "I do."

Watching Sesshomaru slide the gold ring onto his finger before taking both of his hands once more. The cold band holding an uncomfortable weight. Staring into a mirror of gold as the man continued on with the ceremony. Feeling the thumb that swiped across his hand in gentle motions. Watching his brother take him in. The tight curls toward the end of his ashen strands. The dusting of light crimson on his lids. The darkest of blacks lining his eyes. His mother's attempts at brightening his "special day" that he let her do with no real feeling. Both of their eyes sad as they looked to one another through the mirror's glass. One of her fake smiles on her face as she told him how gorgeous he looked. Looking down as his sadness shone brightly in his golden orbs to instead primp his hair. If only so she didn't have to witness his heartbreak. She simply wasn't strong enough to stop this.

"You may now kiss your husband." The wedding officiant's soft words broke through his haze and he focused on the silver haired dog. The kiss to follow short and dispassionate once they leaned forward. Only looking to conclude with the ceremony he'd drifted through. Immediately turning away from his now husband as he went down the few short steps to the dark haired woman who was already up and awaiting his approach with open arms. His tears silent as he hid his face in her shoulder. Looking to his father as he felt him walk closer their way. Looking him over with unreadable eyes before turning on his feet to exit the large set of dark wooden doors. A short, "Let's go," thrown over his shoulder as he widened his distance between the three.

A quick kiss pressed to his forehead before his mother moved away from him. Following after her husband and he felt Sesshomaru move to stand beside him. The kiss pressed against his lips nothing like their last one. It was enough to make him clutch at his brother just from the intensity behind the dog's motions alone. An arm wound around his waist as the demon plundered into his mouth. Knowing it had taken everything his brother had to resist taking him like this with everyone watching them so intently. Their was no space between them now that they were alone. He tasted his own tears on his tongue. Not aware that they had poured down his face until then. He was reeling. But he didn't stop. His brother his only anchor to keep himself grounded. He kissed and he cried.

Their breath more heavy as Sesshomaru finally pulled him against him. His face tucked beneath the dog's chin as he felt arms tighten around him. Hearing his brother's fast heartbeat against his ear. Sesshomaru not giving him the option of leaving his side as he steered them after his parents. Keeping his head down as they made for a home that felt more like a prison these days.

* * *

He took the headphones from off his head, turning off the CD player that played the woman's voice. The English words she spoke not as hard to grasp but currently difficult to remember as his mind drifted to a past time in his life. The English language was not as foreign on his tongue as it'd been seven years ago. While he knew enough not to embarrass himself, he always knew he could learn more. It was the most commonly spoken language here in the States and he was building a life here so he wanted to know all he could. Seeing as how his restaurant would be open in a few short weeks it would do well to know these things.

While learning and remembering new words was tough on any given day, it was next to impossible now. His wedding day had been weighing heavily on his mind more and more as of late. Especially since seeing his brother five days ago. The decision he'd made years ago pressing heavily upon him now. It was already proven he could live without his brother. But they had never truly been free from one another. Sure Sesshomaru would want that now that they resided in the same country. He'd already looked into obtaining a divorce in America. It could be done as they both met the city's requirements. While they would still be seen as married in Japan, here they would be seen as legally divorced. He had no intentions of leaving any time soon and he doubted his brother did. Sesshomaru would be able to move on past a marriage that had been orchestrated from the beginning. Not bound to a brother that had been nothing but a source of pain for him. It was all the hanyou could think to do to try and even begin to make things right. It would just about rip him up inside to do so but he'd gotten through losing Sesshomaru before. He'd been so against marrying his brother in the beginning—only because he'd felt they were nothing more than puppets on a string—and he really hadn't wanted it then. But now. . . crazy how he wanted to hold on to their marriage no matter how broken. But he wouldn't. Shouldn't really. He couldn't be selfish.

He fiddled with the gold band on his finger. The very same one the dog had placed there. He'd worn it more these last five days than he had in the past twenty-five years. Maybe it was knowing he would be losing his brother soon that made him want to feel the cool sensation before he gave it up for good.

In his mind, dealing with his brother would be the easiest to get through. It was somewhat familiar territory. His daughter on the other hand. . . that would be nowhere near simple.

He sighed, tossing the CD player in one of the drawers of his desk before reaching for a nearby pen to to tackle the growing pile of paperwork over the top of his desk. Lately it's all he seemed to be doing. Various things that concerned the business he was trying to get off the ground. Not that he completely minded. He'd barely left the office since seeing his brother and child days ago. Keeping busy gave him something to do. Then he wouldn't have to think about it. His complete and utter failure as a mother to Meyumi.

His eyes watered. He couldn't even imagine not knowing his own mother's love. He was grateful for the time he did have with her. Her death had been an unexpected one. The car his father had been driving ran off the road by a teenager who'd been texting and driving while on the cliff side in the dark. The young demon boy seeing them too late. His father had swerved to avoid the impact and into the guardrail on the side of the road instead. It gave way under the harsh metal and they'd. . . plummeted down the side of the cliff. He wiped at his face. Imagining the sheer amount of fear they must have felt when tumbling and turning blindly down the side of the sharp drop.

His mother had finally left his father. Their marriage never quite the same after witnessing he and Sesshomaru marry. She hadn't left him after that but it seemed to be the event that set the tone for the next year of their marriage. The tension between them thick. She only stayed long enough to help him with Meyumi. Until Sesshomaru was able to get them a home of their own and she left to be on her own not long after that. The human hadn't petitioned for a divorce but she had moved into a small place of her own. But it seemed they had been working on their marriage and had even begun to go out on dates in hopes of finding their way back to one another. It wasn't a lack of love that separated the two. The dog's domineering ways had done that. But for his wife, he was willing to reign in his behavior. Once he'd gotten as close as he ever had to losing her.

It was on one of their date nights that tragedy struck. Just like that, he'd lost his parents. But at least he knew his own mother had loved him. Meyumi didn't even have that. He knew his mother would not have approved of some of his behaviors toward her grandchild. The hanyou wondered if she had still been alive if everything would have turned out differently. Maybe if he'd had her insight, her shoulder to lean on, maybe he could've gotten past a lot of things he'd held onto. Maybe he still would've had a family.

Inuyasha often wondered why it seemed Sesshomaru never visited his parent's grave sites. Surely the dog wasn't so repulsed by the idea of potentially seeing him he couldn't even find the will to visit their father. Why his flowers were the only ones laid against their headstones. It made sense now that he knew the dog lived in a whole other country. He had left with their daughter to America.

Here at work he was more in control. He wasn't a failure here. At home. . . surrounded by walls and silence he couldn't deny his truth. Those rooms were well acquainted with his cries. Yasu had a life of his own and he didn't expect for his son to hold his hand just because he was mostly alone. Though he had been checking in with the dark haired demon in hopes he'd heard from Meyumi. But it was always the same. No. He hadn't heard from his sister.

Should Meyumi give him a chance to explain, what would he even say? He had a general idea of what he wanted her to know but would he really be able to say it in actuality. To admit such cold truths. This wouldn't be like admitting it to Yasu. He wanted to tell her the truth, no matter how harsh but he knew it would only drive his daughter to hate him if she didn't already. Inuyasha knew they barely scratched the surface. He hadn't given up hope but he was lost on where to go from here. All he could do was wait and hope.

The hanyou stood from his chair, deciding to save the rest of the paperwork for another day. He needed to stretch his legs. He was starting to feel smothered in the four walls. His staff and the hired workers running about the place in preparation of the opening. He walked out into the spacious dining area. Walking over the red floors that he'd selected once he thought of his brother's eyes. The crimson on his lids that seemed to make his eyes that much brighter. The ceiling was high and strung with lighting that wouldn't be considered too harsh. This room just as elegant and grand as Sesshomaru. Round tables filled the space. Unable to walk more than a few steps before someone came up to him about something or another. Speaking to his Saucier before a young blonde female he'd hired as the restaurant's hostess came up to them. A slight pant to her breath as she straightened out. He dismissed the cook with the suggestion he was seeking from him before turning to the young woman. Her ocean blue eyes searching.

"There's a man here claiming to be your brother. I was unsure if you had a brother so I thought I'd check with you first." Continuing on warily at the silence that stretched for longer than was normal. "I can send him away—"

"No," he cut in softly, giving her a small smile at seeing she appeared conflicted. "Escort him to the back rooms. And have a bottle of Montoya Cabernet sent there. Inform him I'll be there shortly."

She nodded her head vigorously, more at ease it seemed at having something to do. "Right away, sir." Leaving him and he watched her small retreating figure before backtracking towards his office. Reaching inside one of the drawers for the papers that lay inside. Losing his brother coming sooner than he thought but he knew this day was coming. He hadn't expected for his brother to come so soon but now or later—what did it truly matter in the end. The end result was all the same. Their marriage would be dissolved.

He left the room, heart in his throat but his head held high. His heart was trying to beat out of his chest. No matter how much he'd mentally prepared himself for this, it was a struggle just to put one foot in front of the other. He pushed open the set of double swinging doors. Booths along the walls and round tables towards the center of the dim intimate space. Eyes searching until he eyed the silver haired dog that sat in the corner booth. Already getting acquainted with the wine in his glass. The glass he made to lift to his lips paused as his eyes found his. Lowering the goblet to the table and watching him as well.

The hanyou chewed the inside of his cheek before ultimately letting the door close behind him. Encasing he and his brother in the private room. The papers in his hand heavier than the wedding band on his finger had ever been. Their eyes locked as he crossed the room, even as he lowered himself in the seat across from him.

The end to their beginning, he wondered as he stared back into masked and piercing eyes. No, he realized. It was the beginning of their end.


End file.
